Endless Dawn
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: After fed up with everything Harry packs everything and move to Forks with his godson and the barely alive Severus Snape to find some peace. However with the local supernatural beings and Harry's little furry porblem it seems impossible LM/HP/EC. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Endless Dawn

_**Summary:**__"See if I understand. You go to school with five vampires, you have classes with two of them and one of them – the BOY – is your Mate, however he's already chosen somebody else for himself" Perhaps on the first time in his life Severus's face mirrored his emotions: pure shock._

"_Yes" he murmured then spooned a little mashed carrot into Teddy's mouth._

"_Congratulation, Potter! You proved once more it doesn't matter where you go, because the disasters sure enough find you!"_

Two and a half men move to the always boring Forks and the things in the rainy little town almost immediately become ensnared. They only want a peaceful life, but with the Boy Who Lived on the board the total destruction can be booked.

_**Genre:**_ Crossover (Harry Potter/Twilight), AU, Slash, H/C, a little angst and humour

_**Warnings: **_(male/male relationship), mentioned torture, abuse, creature! Harry, threesome, bashing! Ginny

_**Ratings: **_**M/NC-17**

_**Pairing**__**: **_LM/HP/EC, BS/JB

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing mine sadly... I don't get money either which for I feel sorry, but hey I can play with these gorgeous boys and put them together.

This the unbetaed version, so please don't flame me for my mistakes, I only translated from my mother language which is really tiresome and I don't speak English perfectly, so sorry for every mistakes. My beta already works on them.

A/N: Well, this is the translation of my Hungarian fan fiction and my current pet project. The original plot is a little clichéd, as I already told this on my profile. However I couldn't resist the urge to write a Harry/Edward fic, which in Harry is a creature (nundu) and after he get fed up with the Magical World and the Weasleys pressure he pack his godson and the half-dead Potions Master and run away… to Forks. However you'll see he and Edward don't hook up the moment they meet firstly because Edward already has Bella secondly because Harry is too generous and a little martyr.

A/N2: I say this now: I don't like Bella. I know she has a mass fan, but I think she is simply plain and disgustingly obsessive plus boring. The fact Meyer made this kind of failed Mary Sue the main character of her book is really sad. I can see her thoughts: she wanted the readers to could identify with Bella the pretty but clumsy and actually special girl who fall head over heals for the dangerous and beautiful brooding boy who never ever before found any girl interesting…

However I didn't turn her into a hateful harpy (that role will be Ginny's who I hate with a passion XD) Ron and Hermione are a little more difficult. They aren't positive characters and don't get much role in the story, they are Harry ex-friends who were attention seekers and fame-addicts…

Deviating onto Harry, yet I lay it down before somebody thinks that I manufactured a Super strength, invincible, perfect main character from him, that no. It's a fact, that he stopped ageing though his inheritance and he is stronger than most wizards, but he can be defeated and he thinks his inheritance more is a curse than a blessing.

**1. A new life**

Actually he didn't have a clue, what he was doing in this little town at a distance of an ocean from his home, with the most loathsome teacher of his pupil years, who was barely alive and an infant in cream coloured blanket, who lost his parents barely a month ago. As an extra he wasn't in the best state either, although his pains were spiritual rather than physical origin.

He could barely believe, that not exactly thirty days earlier he was fighting in the Final Battle with a snake faced monster, which in the peak of his craziness lived only for the destruction and wanted to conquer the world just to later destroy it too. The pool of blood, the pain, death seemed only strange images as well as the betrayal which followed the victory longed for a lot.

Yes, he fulfilled the prophecy. He completed his task and killed the creature which threatened the world, but it seemed he could never do enough for those many faceless people, who were never flexing their little finger towards him, just leant back in their homes and waited for the redemption with a little terror and excitement.

They waited for his announcement about his engagement with Ginny Weasley, as the perfect woman for him hardly two weeks after the bright victory. The people didn't care about the real sacrifices, the dead people, his orphaned godson or the officially dead but in fact yet alive Severus Snape, who was ready to give up his life for him.

And when these things didn't happen – because he rather has seen after the adorable small baby and nursed his professor who was floating between life and death –, the Wizarding Society turned its back on him again, the redhead family continuously yelled at him or expressed their profound disappointment, whilst Ginny gave endless sobbing interviews about his insensitive behaviour and ranted about her misery, because her only true love doesn't see that she is the perfect woman for him, although she wasn't more than a sixteen-year-old chit.

Soon he was called the next Dark Lord none the less he almost never left Grimmauld Place which he inherited from Sirius. The thread tore then however, when the Ministry tried to freeze his Gringotts accounts and to reserve the estates bequeathed by his parents to him, because his so called best friend was so nice and give an exclusive interview to Rita Skeeter mentioning the nundu blood which graciously manifested in his veins on his seventeenth birthday.

The Wizarding World of course flared up as a man and called after a killer, though except his instinct became sharper with his senses, his canines changed little fangs, his fingernails transformed into claws which could be pulled back and his coccyx wasn't a plain bone anymore, but a pretty black cat tail, nothing changed. He didn't feel the urge to rip off humans' heads or murder dozens of people, he hadn't got super strength – though his magical core was much brighter and stronger then an average wizard's – and couldn't move with invisible speed – though he got a little more advanced speed and grace.

He really didn't expect the people would understand him, though he didn't count on he would be stabbed on the back after the first false accusation. Fortunately the goblins in Gringotts didn't obey to the order of the Minister of Magic and Ragnok, the Head goblin of Gringotts personally wrote him a letter in which he warned him about Arthur Weasley attempt.

He wouldn't be able to tell how or what he felt. In fact he acted without had really thought about the things, just ordered Kreacher to pack all of their belongings, then with the help of the goblins chose a town, where nobody would look after The Boy Who Lived To Be Trodden Into The Dirt.

His accounts were frozen to everybody who didn't belong to the Potter family, preventing that anybody tries to tap his property with his alleged permit after his leaving. In turn he got Teddy and the half-dead Snape, and then disappeared from England and the Wizarding World with a portkey.

Naturally he didn't want and couldn't give up his magic, not only it was more comfortable, than the muggle methods, but as a magical creature the Magic became his element and he didn't want it either Teddy – who was a metamorphmagus from his birth – to grow up without the knowledge of his inheritance. And he was sure the Potions Master wouldn't be willingly to live as a muggle after he recovered.

So the goblins chose the most secure home for him in a little American town, namely Forks that lied on the Olympic peninsula in Washington, where it was almost always raining and everything was magnificently green, which didn't seem so different from Britain although there were only a little more than three thousand people in Forks and everybody knew each other, which naturally made difficult to settle down imperceptibly.

He was already sought out on the first day in the supermarket, when he and Teddy were shopping for the week, and from then there wasn't any halt. The human nature didn't belie itself, and the people openly or with terrible disguise stared at him anywhere he went. They were whispering behind his back share their opinion about his father yet high school student status and he thought his former professor became gossip matter too, because nobody had seen him in the one and a half week since they lived in the town.

The reason of Severus Snape 'invisibility' was, the man only spent four or five hour awake in a day and then he just took his potions or whispered some almost nonexistent words. However for him this was already a huge progress in term of that he thought the ex-spy wouldn't survive Nagini's bite in the first three days after the Final Battle.

Finally as the fruit of endless attempts he managed neutralizing the venom in Severus blood, although Fawkes was the most helpful part in the process as he stopped the deadly snake venom with his tears. He would be really happy, if the amazing bird remained with them, but he only affectionately rubbed his head to his chin, and then with a joyful thrill disappeared in thin air.

Snape condition was progressing since then, though he only could hope, that when the school started in two months – he decided to enrol in the local high school, so he wasn't attract more attention – the Potions Master would be good enough to look after Teddy, whilst he's away for studying a lot of useless stuff.

If he wanted to be honest, he really enjoyed raising the little baby as well as caring for his morose teacher and he didn't regret for a moment that he only concentrated on them not caring for the expectations. At least it came to the light that his so called family and friends what kind of people in fact, even if his heart shattered into pieces due to the recognition. Nevertheless the scrawny little boy with toothless grins and constantly changing hair colour and the man, who hadn't stopped cursing in his awaken moments about he was the person who had seen him this miserable position were able to smuggle happiness into his lonely weekdays.

Severus Snape wasn't the greasy haired bastard in his eyes anymore, who hated him for wounds, which were committed by a man who he'd never known, but a hero, which could sacrifice himself for him, though he didn't show his feelings with other than a murmured Thank you. Every time the Slytherin started grumble in annoyance, he barely could suppress the smile that wanted to sneak onto his face, because that meant his professor was slowly but certainly healing.

***

He was awakened by loud wailing that night, which could only mean: the little imp, who slinked into his life, demanded his late dinner. Cursing inwardly he dragged himself into the adjacent room where little Teddy was screaming his tiny lungs out signalling he would starve to death if didn't obtain his due portion immediately.

"Unbelievable what a wilful little you are" he said with affection rebound in his voice as he picked up the baby, who became less loud almost right away.

He shook his head with a smile and he went to the kitchen to heat up some baby formula for the little one and gave his thanks to Merlin because he was born as a wizard and learnt the silencing spells which constantly kept Severus from awakening. And for that was enough to wave his hand and the liquid was already warm too.

Teddy was contently slurping the milky fluid, which gave him the necessary nutrient. The petite hands hold the bottle strongly while his tuft hair changed to bubblegum pink that caused his heart to churn in regret. He wasn't able to take in Tonks and Remus death and their child only helped abate the pain and remorse he felt.

After his cub emptied the bottle he waited till he heard the telltale burp and then he quickly changed Teddy's diaper and finally returned him into his crib. However the demanding little devil had other ideas and once more started whimpering. So he picked the baby up again and vertically turned the cunning tiny toddler to face with himself and in a voice that intended to sound serious started berating him.

"Do not think I will always do what you want, is that clear, young man?" he asked with a pretended irritated face, but he only got a happy laugh for answer. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you, when you become older? Okay, you can sleep with me tonight, but only tonight! From tomorrow you remain in your crib. Do you understand?"

There was one more bubbling giggle and he sighed tiredly then went back his bedroom with the little body snuggle against him. He put up some child protecting charm and lied down on his comfortable bed. Soon both of them slipped away to Dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: my quickest translation ever, so please cheer on me ^.^ Thanks to everybody write a review, add me on alert or favourite, and I'm really appreciate some more reviews and soon I'll put up a poll about who should I pair up Draco and Severus. **

**This chapter finally beta'ed thanks to dearest Vaire for correct my poor grammar xD I hope you'll like this too**

**Kisses,  
Lilith**

**2. A new danger**

He wouldn't get out of his bed just to go to school. Not in a million years. Firstly, he had already finished one and though he hadn't taken his NEWTs, he had learnt and experienced more than most wizards and witches would in a lifetime. Secondly, it was raining again and sadly his nundu persona didn't want to hear about leaving the heavenly warmth of his blankets. Mainly, after allowing Teddy to join him in his bed he couldn't sleep at night, because Teddy, the little devil lord, thought it was funny to pull on his hair or cat-tail, which caused him no little pain.

"If you don't get up within two minutes Potter, for Merlin's sake, you'll find yourself outside of this house with not much as your tail!" his favourite flatmate snapped from the other side of the door.

He would have gladly huffed and then sunk all of his claws in the man's freshly healed skin, but instead of these tempting things he only grumbled some incoherent phrase and pried his abused tail from his godson's surprisingly strong hold, so he could stomp to the door.

"I'm wide awake, thank you! And if you want to know I was awake all night!" he hissed into the likewise tired face of his former professor.

In the two months which they spent in Forks, Severus had finally gotten enough strength to do his personal things again and help a little in some of the household chores like cooking or cleaning. Their relationship became less hard, and although the potions master's tongue was as sharp as ever and they hadn't become best friends, they hadn't had many problems living together. Of course except in the mornings, as neither of them was the most cheery or bubbly person after they woke up, which was the cause of most of their arguments.

So he was surprised when this time he only got a sneer instead of the familiar tongue lashing, which usually followed his mistakes. But as he observed the man a bit better, he really looked more tired than most of the times and his anger instantly oozed away to gave its place to worry.

"What's the problem?" he asked in his most calm voice, he didn't need Snape to bite his head off because he turned to a mother hen again.

"Just nightmares and the accustomed pain." came the reluctant reply. "However, if I might say so, you should finish dressing and get out of the house so I can enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and the fact you aren't here to fuss around me like a too eager wife!" Severus couldn't fight back his well known smirk that successfully found its way to his face and he couldn't stand to grin back either showing his pearly white little fangs.

"Okay, okay! But please don't burn down our home and don't forget to feed Teddy if only once." he purred and the other man snorted.

"Not everybody is as hopeless as you and I'm sure that brat will do something so I don't forget I'm not alone." grunted Severus with fake irritation. "If his head wouldn't light up in the most ridiculous colours every two hours and his eyes would be darker shades, I could think he is a Potter and not a Lupin."

"Hah! Don't forget that the Black blood flows in his veins!" he stuck out his tongue in a childish manner but the only answer was a quirked eyebrow before the man turned his back to him and left him behind.

"After you got ready bring down the whelp with you, I don't want to step into the warzone that you called a room!" Snape remarked before he disappeared on the stairs.

Sulking he started dressing for the day, but first he took a nice, hot shower and then dried himself with a fluffy towel. His body glowed in a fine golden colour and fascinating scars covered it. He didn't stop to think about the marks which he had gotten from his beloved relatives and the war; just towelled his catlike, slim frame, then freed his mid-back length hair from the water drops with a drying charm.

He never regretted that a few days after the battle he drank the hair growing potion thereby honouring his godfather's memory. He thought the long hair suited him well, and fortunately he didn't seem girly, as many boys who grew out their hair did, he just looked exotic and wild. Of course his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, small little plump lips and his shining emerald eyes with long black lashes and slit pupils were helping him greatly.

He wasn't tall, a little higher than 5'7, but his shoulders were broad enough, so nobody confused him with a girl. Strangely enough he was glad he lost his James Potter clone look in the last seven years and his features showed more of his Evans or another ancestry making a fine mix.

As he looked at himself in the body-length mirror he decided he was looking acceptable and he was satisfied with this. He believed himself neither beautiful nor strikingly handsome, but he knew he wasn't ugly, so he thought he was a little more attractive than most ordinary men. As well, he was mildly stronger than the average wizards. At least he thought so.

He stepped to his wardrobe and pulled out some random clothes. He didn't care for dressing in fancy clothes, because the best car in the town was a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes and everybody avoided wearing outstanding outfits. So he pulled on some black jeans, a comfy white T-shirt, a thick white jumper and he tied up his hair with a white band. Albeit, as he peered for a last time into the mirror, he guessed he would stand out if they gave a look to his dragon hide boots...

He strode to his sweetly sleeping baby and with a soft sigh carefully lifted the tiny body up, so he could give him to the most snarkiest servant of hell while he desperately hoped he would see him in one piece at the end of the day... with the house of course.

"So finally decided to grace us with your almighty presence Mr Potter?" Severus said, but didn't turn back from the stove, when he arrived into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were more than one person, professor." he replied with a kind smile. "If you've told me that your imaginary friends were to pay a visit to you, I would have prepared the guest rooms."

"Really funny, Potter." the man grunted as he placed a plate with an omelette and toast before him.

"I know, I have been told before that I have an excellent sense of humour." he laughed in a low voice, which earned him a scowl.

"Wonderful, but if you can keep your sparks of wit for your classes and now eat!" the ex-spy snapped and he willingly obeyed.

"I guess Teddy will be asleep for awhile yet as he was in his element last night." he grimaced between two bite. "Give him the formula for breakfast and I put his lunch in that small bowl with the Slytherin pattern on it, so you won't confuse it with another food. Heat it only a little so his throat won't get cold..."

"How touching that you play the caring mother's role this perfectly, however I think I can feed your four-month-old child, so your worry is useless..." Severus intercepted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My godchild and you know it very well!" he didn't allow the man to finish his sentence. "And Teddy will know it too, when he becomes old enough to understand!"

Maybe there was something on his face, because the sneer disappeared from Snape's face and he became serious. Snape signalled his understanding with a nod, so he repressed his umpteenth sigh for that morning, stood from the table and with a "Thanks for the breakfast!" left the house and jumped into his car.

He wasn't an incredible driver, but he wasn't too bad either, plus there were so many spells and wards on his new car, that he probably would survived a crash with a tank without as much as a scratch. One month after their arrival he passed the driving test in a crash-course and he didn't want more as he hadn't planned to leave the town and if he had to go away for some reason, he wouldn't travel by car. So he didn't choose some luxury car for himself, although the temptation was almost overbearing. However after long deliberation – and much longer salivating at the awesome sport vehicles – he opted for a black Opel Insignia finally, that while it stood out from the mass and wasn't an American brand, he fell in love with it at first sight and hadn't wanted to lower his taste. Of course he just gave more gossip material for the local people, but he didn't care.

He got to school roughly in ten minutes and he was a little flabbergasted as he checked out the buildings again. It was so different from Hogwarts, yet how many muggle schools were in the world, which were in a huge enchanted castle? Well probably not many and they weren't built in little towns like Forks.

He knew he had to hurry in the Front Office, if he didn't want to be late from his first class, so he quickly parked his car in front of the Office building and ran in, then after he got the necessary papers and his schedule from the secretary who had enrolled him earlier he sped back to his car as he only had ten minutes till the bell rang. His first class was chemistry in room five.

Fortunately, there weren't many students outside the school when he successfully parked in a place a bit farther from the building, but that didn't keep them from ogling him like predators did raw meat, which affected him rather badly. He hated when people stared at him and he always wanted to become invisible at these times or at least try to blend into the shadows and cast his eyes down. However, he didn't yield to the urge, instead put up his best mask of pure indifference and with his head held up high he made his entry like a born prince. Malfoy would be so proud of him.

The teacher couldn't cover his disconcertment if he wanted to as he pushed his slip to the man, but he managed to introduce himself and instructed him to go and have a seat in the last row next to a petite, strikingly happy pixy like girl, who introduced herself with a big grin and in a crystal bell like tinkling voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! And you're the new boy, Harry Potter, right?" she asked with her everlasting smile.

"Yes and the pleasure is mine." he nodded while putting on a meaningless smile.

There was something in the girl which really troubled him, although he couldn't tell what. It wasn't her inhumanly beautiful face or her overly perfect voice either; those strange golden eyes showed him Alice wasn't human without doubt. Something was totally different and he couldn't name it no matter how he tried.

Alice's smile was honest, but he couldn't trust this honesty. Neither of them spoke again, they just silently watched each other, while he fought his lungs and instincts and tried to breathe as little air as he could, because the girl smelled intensely like death and lilac, which unfortunately didn't do any good for his delicate stomach. Nevertheless, he knew that he couldn't lay the blame on Alice because his nose was too sensitive

Despite all of this he couldn't tell what made him anxious about her. He didn't mind that his new classmate was one of the undead, unless she tried to attack him or his family, he could care less what she did in her free time or what was on her plate for dinner. He wasn't THE hero anymore, who chased and eliminated the hideous evil monsters, just a boy with a cattail, a child and a shrewd late professor in his life.

"Are you any good in Chemistry?" Alice seemed genuinely curious as she tried to start some conversation.

"I wasn't too bad in my previous school." he shrugged.

"Well this is the first class of the year and Mr Jameson has a habit of making some potion or mixture on every first class of the semester" the smile turned into a grimace and he could only barely suppress the urge to start gapping at the girl.

"What kind of potions?" he asked with a little tremor in his voice which seemed to entertain the female vampire as she started laughing.

"Don't worry, not a love potion! I had four first semester classes till this point and we always made some useless concoction and the result always looked like melted plastic." she explained with a huge grin.

In fact, this little detail didn't bring him any peace. He saw it countless times when Neville's brew ended in a similar way, just because he added the ingredients in the wrong order and his potions went wrong not once too, because he couldn't pay enough attention. So when the teacher opened his mouth to say something, his body unconsciously went rigid.

"Well, class, as you already know today is the first class of the year and this time the semester, so we once more make an attempt to climb on the cliffs which now seems so out of our reach and brew a potion that calms the mind!" Mr Jameson's smile couldn't be wider as he passed the recipes and the boxes with the ingredients while he was speaking.

He reach for the paper with a mildly trembling hand and inwardly he told every prayer he knew for some miracle that help him so they wouldn't have to made a real potion. But sadly nobody listened his silent plea, since there, on the plain copy paper, was the brewing steps and ingredients list of the Elixir of Peace, although the measure and technique was entirely wrong.

"So what did he make up this year?" Alice asked as she opened the carton box which contained all of the components of the elixir already prepared.

"It reads the Elixir of Peace..." he murmured without much confidence.

He didn't have a clue about what should he do. Firstly, sometimes if you don't mix up the items in the proper order and portion the consequences could be really horrible or maybe fatal, but an explosion always was in order. On the other hand if he made the potion by himself and of course added the ingredients in the correct order, he could blow up their cover, which could be catastrophic all over again. So he had only one chance: He must tell Severus about the recipes when he got home.

"I think we should start it then, don't you think?! How would you like to do it?" the vampire girl seemed really interested.

"Maybe it would be the best if we follow the instructions. I add the elements while you..." he couldn't finish the sentence, because in that moment the nameless human's concoction – who worked at the bench in front them – started bubbling dangerously. "Get down!" he screamed and dragged his bench mate with him on pure intuition just in time as the liquid shot out from the pot plaster everywhere.

There was a numb stillness in the classroom as the students started coming out from their hiding place after a few minutes. The teacher just stood in his place still as a statue, his eyes bulging and almost popping out of their sockets demonstrating that he had never worked before with similar substances. He didn't sneer, though he really wanted to, and he was sure Severus would have already been yelling the idiotic man's head off, who was so incompetent that the only things he could do was write some ridiculous formulas on the board.

However this meant he didn't have to choose between the two horrible options, so he could respire freely. And he didn't mind that he had to clean the mess up with his classmates in the remaining part of the class and he received Alice's surprised Thank you with a curt nod too. Everything had nearly shattered in a moment and sadly he couldn't digest this in one moment. Nor in two.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my, one more chapter, I'm really happy ^.^ And thi****s is longer than the previous two. My grammar and use of language and words still far from perfect, but I hope you'll like it. The first Edward/Harry interaction and a longer conversation with Severus too. **

**Thanks again for the dear reviewers and those who added me on their alert or favourite list. But I'll use some cliché now: read and review please... ^.^**

**I send my thanks to Vaire who is a wonderful beta**

**3. A new meeting**

He really enjoyed the Latin lessons, although mostly because, thanks for his Hogwarts education, he was surprisingly good at it... well he was only better than his class mates, but that wasn't the question. Fortunately his advanced knowledge gave him the chance to think over the happenings of Chemistry. Mr Jameson was a potential danger for them, which meant they must do something about the situation immediately.

He suppressed some really colourful curses as he thought about the situation. Only he could be unlucky enough to accidently bump into a chemistry teacher who plays witch and a coven of vampires in the most hidden place of the world. There would be only one thing more ridiculous: if a whole horde or pack of werewolves find them too...

These depressing thoughts successfully blew away his growing contentment, so he went to lunch with a strong muggle repelling charm around him. He didn't need friends; friends only meant betrayal, death and pain for him. Moreover, non-magical folk died easier than wizards; therefore, he couldn't risk getting attached to one of the students or the students for him.

He took a seat in the back of the room with a Dark Arts book disguised as a boring novel in his hand. The war was over, he left the traitors behind, and consequently he could study this section of magic which was repulsive to the most part of the Wizarding World without being called the next Voldemort. He didn't pay any attention to what everybody believed, he did not want to make a huge massacre, he was only curious about what people found so horrible in the Dark Arts, however he wasn't any nearer to the answer after the first twenty pages so far.

Besides, if it was possible, it made him more interested and he decided he would talk about the problem with Severus. He didn't know any other person who was as skilled and proficient in the magic of the darkness as the Potions Master and was alive or didn't want to get revenge on him because of their late master's death.

He raised his eyes from the pages of the book for a moment and they immediately met with six other pairs of eyes. The owners of said eyes sat a little closer to the other students, but still far from them and much closer to him than he liked. Five golden and one dark brown set of eyes watched him with interest, so he bent his head a little to the side as if ask them whether they wanted something or not, then he sent a little smile to the owner of one of the pairs of golden eyes, when he recognised her as Alice Cullen, his Chemistry partner. The girl returned the smile before she turned to her companions and started to explain something to them.

He didn't try to listen into their conversation, he wasn't really interested. Plus he wanted to associate with the vampires as little as he could because he felt as though he had enough in his life that would cause complications and hardships, which had made his seventeen years so colourful.

He kept the eye contact almost half a minute, and then turned back to his book, so he could finish the chapter which he started to read, before the bell would ring. His next class was Advanced Biology as his schedule had showed him and he really wasn't looking forward to it, although he knew that he must take the subject if he wanted to become a healer. Yes, the auror to-be Harry Potter, the boy hero, wanted to apply for medical university, so he could save children's life. Beside this, he was thinking about making a foundation which would help underprivileged children, though the idea was fairly recent in his mind.

He closed the old and thick tome five minutes before the bell rang and after getting rid of his lunch, he began to look for the Biology Lab. All of the students were seated already and they were surprisingly few in number. Mr Banner signed his slip before he told him to choose a seat somewhere.

He went to the last table without hesitation and almost sat down, when the noise of clothes friction reached his ears. His head turned to the direction of the sound and he found out with astonishment that his lab partner would be a vampire again, though this was a male with flame like bronze hear and the most beautiful features which he had ever seen.

He was probably staring at his new partner really dumbly, because the other boy sent him a perfect smile. Neither of them said a word or introduced themselves, they just sat at the two ends of the table and looked at each other, and while he struggled to breathe less and less air, the strange vampire ceased his breathing entirely.

His whole body vibrated with tension and the other seemingly had similar problems, so he did not understand why he had taken the seat next to him. He suspected that they looked really ridiculous, as they stared at each other like two wild animals that were ready to attack, to an outsider, but he could care less. They did not fight a battle for dominance, their only conflict laid within themselves as they wanted to feel the least from the others essence.

Finally the vampire, who had gotten bored with this utterly foolish war, with a little embarrassed and strained smile turned in the teacher's direction. Mr Banner started his lecture at that moment, so he directed his attention to the man, although before that he quickly concealed most of his smell and he blocked his senses too at some level.

Naturally, he knew he couldn't use this truly useful little charm too often, because it could cause permanent damage to his senses, but there was something in the boy and his captured scent that called and lured him towards the vampire...

The recognition reached his mind like a thunderbolt, and he almost lost his inner battle against the groan which wanted to get free from his lips. `_It can't be!´_ Was his first thought, however it had soon dawned on him that he shouldn't be so taken aback by the Fate's newest merciless ploy, as he was Her most hated but favourite plaything.

A vampire was his Mate. The fantasy made him shiver without too much strain, which wouldn't be so much a problem if the tremor hadn't paired with pleasant warmth and quivered in his stomach, causing him to want to tear out his hair one by one.

The only worse scenario would be if he got a banshee or a Hungarian Horntail for his life mate. Although reflecting on it, he'd try out the dragon with more willingness than the bloodsucker. This was not natural by any degree. He knew there was somewhere a book that contained a paragraph about how the walking corpses must mate with their own kin or at least with mortals, who they can turn into a beast like them, and about his type of monsters lifestyle too. Because this was just plainly wrong. If he mixed with an undead, they'd create something more horrible, he was sure.

`_No! I won't think about these stupid things! Definitely just my senses having gone haywire and deciding to play some silly games with my brain...´_

In spite of his thoughts his nundu instincts fought with their whole power against his completely rational human beliefs, and his fingers almost destroyed the pen in his hand as his entire human being tried not to throw himself on the boy sitting next to him, so he can mark him in the most barbaric and blatant manner. He knew though that he couldn't lose his composure and do as his monster wanted, because the other had no clue about him being his Mate or him being other than a mere defenceless boy.

He wrote down Mr Banner's sentences in a mechanical fashion as he dived into the most secure sections of his mind, so he didn't have to think while he rearranged his mental barriers. He imagined an impervious rainforest with colourful flowers, poisonous snakes, hummingbirds, parrots and a crystal clear lake which was fed by a beautiful waterfall. The image replaced the room without a door that was previously guarding his mind. He locked his memories into water drops, so even the sharpest eyes could not gain access to them. At the bank of the lake rested an adorable wolf cub snuggled to a leopard looking creature while a crow with stark eyes watched over their slumber.

As he was contemplating his work he immediately knew Snape would be pleased with it. There were only a few people who could defeat his barriers before, but he hoped that in this new form there would be nobody who could be successful in the process. As if one magic user would have lived in close distance, but he never could be cautious enough...

With no little amount of pride he returned to the real world, however his satisfaction immediately turned into dread when he saw his lab partners dilated and widened blackish gold eyes. He struggled not to fall into panic mode and inwardly prayed that the vampire wasn't the type who could see others thoughts and would be surprised because he couldn't smell his essence. He was trying to convince himself that there wasn't any chance that he had met with a mind reader `_It's called Legilimency, you dolt!´_ bloodsucker in this boring little town with every drop of his certainty.

"Um... do you have some kind of problem?" he whispered with false puzzlement.

"No, it's nothing." the other shook his head. "By the way my name is Edward Cullen." the boy decided to introduce himself in a calm but somehow distant manner.

"Harry Potter. Am I presuming correctly if I say you and Alice are relatives? Perhaps cousins..." he asked and tried to put up his mask of curiosity.

"My adopted sister. I have four siblings including her. Emmett and Jasper are my brothers and Rosalie is my other sister." Edward said then seeing his clueless expression he added. "The big, bulky dark haired boy and the two blondes."

"Oh, I know..." he nodded and turned away.

He hated the meaningless pleasantries and conversations. What could Edward Cullen possibly want from him? Why did he sit down next to him? Why did he try to talk to him? This wasn't good and he wanted to run away just to not have to be near the other boy. The temptation was too big, the pull to do something which could frighten his Mate to death and away from him was nearly unbearable, but he didn't want his Mate to fear him. He had to talk with him, slowly show him the right path, so Edward wouldn't feel as if he was in a trap and wouldn't hate him, because he had a vile being like him as a soul-mate.

He felt himself oddly excited and happy, which was probably due to his bestial self, because the person who was created for him and only him was seated just a few inches from him and his every part was merely perfect. At the moment he could care less about the fact he would have to share his cursed life with an undead person for an eternity, since the joy that he had found his Mate seemed much stronger than his depressive human thoughts.

At the same time his wizard self was full of fears and doubts, because what were the odds that a wonderful creature like Edward Cullen – with all of his bloodlust – could accept a horrible monster like him? He counted the seconds until the end of the class, because he felt too confused, uncomfortable and awkward in the company of the beautiful vampire. He tried to not pay attention to the other's presence, but the deficiency in the enchanting fragrance was not enough to not feel the magnetic attraction. He was so doomed...

"Would you mind not staring at me?" he asked nervously as he allowed himself a short glance in Edward's direction.

There wasn't any answer, but those exquisite eyes didn't burn his skin any longer, so he should feel relieved... should. But he couldn't, because as soon as he wasn't in the blackish-gold eyes line of sight, he felt a strong urge to yell at the vampire that he must not look at any other thing or person than him.

He angrily shook his head and disappeared from the classroom directly after the bell rang. He had to bear only one more class before he could go home to Teddy and Severus... to the two safe and sure spots in his life. His heart raced at a crazy pace as he was getting closer to the Art Studio, where the Arts classes were held, though the mental picture of his laughing godson slightly calmed his fright.

`_Everything will be fine.´ _he thought or more likely hoped.

***

The first thing he greeted with relief that day was that seemingly tiny, but in reality huge, fact that their home was still standing in one piece when he tiredly, and with no less frustration, parked on the ramp. This either meant that Snape killed Teddy and ran away or simply that they successfully survived one more day in each other's company.

Obviously, when he stepped into the house and the only thing which welcomed him was the unnaturally big silence, he immediately chose the first option, which caused his worry to be reborn from its ashes and the absence of the smell of blood hadn't calmed him either. Then he started to concentrate and realized that both his old professor and godson were in the basement which was altered into Severus' potions lab and his rampaging feelings instantly settled down.

He snuck down the stairs without a noise, as he didn't want to alarm his chosen family. However, he couldn't hold back a genuine smile, when he spotted Severus explaining with endless patience to the little boy, who was placed in his baby basket and sporting neon-blue tresses at that moment, which was the right method of the chopping of the bumroot.

The toddler endearingly wrinkled his small nose while he tried to understand the grumpy bats difficult words and he could just barely suppress his humour filled giggles upon seeing the scene. Just then he wished more than anything that he had a camera to record the sweet moment. Privately he decided to buy a new machine when the next time he was going shopping. Then with his smile glued on his face he opened the door and stepped into the torch lit laboratory.

"I see you've outlasted your first long-day alone together." he noted with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"It seems the youngest Lupin spawn inherited some of his father's brain." the Potions Master replied with a slight sneer in his voice.

"And much more of his mother's persistency." he added as he picked up the little wolfling, who was already stretching upwards to get to him.

"I will not respond to that comment at the moment." the man's lips drew back to form a faint half smile, which showed him Severus was enjoying himself almost as much as he. "So, Your Majesty would mind sharing the details of your first day in muggle high school, or must I use some violence?"

"You couldn't find anything negative about Teddy, professor Snape." he sent a cheeky grin toward his ex-teacher.

"Well, we'll see after dinner. But now, speak!"

"What do you want to hear?" he asked to win some time for himself.

"If you can spare me the sappy stories about the girls who chase you through the corridors, please." he nearly laughed at the man's disgusted expression.

"Sadly, I can't reveal these certainly interesting things anyway, because of that little muggle repelling charm I put around myself." he began with a smug grin. "However there is something you must know." his face became sober without delay, when he thought of Chemistry class.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling I will not like your lovely revelation for a one moment?" asked Severus the evidently rhetorical question was followed with a painful sigh.

"Because you know me too well?" he asked back, but the only answer he got was a withering look. "Okay, okay! So I was in Chemistry and our teacher decided for us to brew the Elixir of Peace..."

"I really advise you Potter that this had better be one of your idiotic jokes!" Snape interrupted stonily and with dangerous glints in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm deadly serious. And this wasn't the first time he gave similar task to the students..."

"I ask one more time, Potter, are you _kidding_ with me?" the man hissed with more irritation.

"I said, I am not! Jameson – the teacher's name – procured the recipe of the Elixir of Peace, but with wrong orders and measurement numbers!" he snapped.

"And what happened?"

"Two girls, who were sitting in front of me started on their potion, before me and my partner began and it exploded." he sighed.

"Injury?"

"There wasn't, though some students got frightened and the teacher too. We can't leave this..."

"I see you have not grown out your hero-complex yet." interposed the man with his usual amount of sarcasm and he immediately shut his mouth. "Nonetheless you probably have a point this time, although I'm sure this is the first and last time. However!" Severus lifted up his hand before his satisfaction could go to his head. "However, you will do nothing. I will go to your school this week and settle everything."

"Please, if you could, don't kill him!" he remarked.

"Any other things?" the Potions Master tactically didn't take a note of his comment and he wanted to stick out his tongue at his snarky flatmate.

"Oh, there are five vampires in the school, four of the five are already mated or married or something." he tried share the news with his best indifferent voice on, while purposefully withholding the tiny piece of information that the fifth was his Mate, but Severus was already perplexed enough by his first announcement to not ask another question.

"And you say this so brashly?!" the man snapped at him and Teddy started to whimper in his arms.

"It seems they've lived here for some time and because there isn't any news about mass murders in the neighbourhood, I think they don't drink human blood." he shrugged. "I've never met muggle vampires and if I can do otherwise, I wouldn't like to spend my time watching over them too see if they want to feast on somebody or not. And one of them sat next to me in Chemistry and was distinctly human acting..."

"You know what, Potter? Go, do the shopping with your brat and let me think over the things you told me some seconds ago!" Snape growled with barely withheld fury.

Naturally he obeyed. And not because he wanted to be the furthest from the ex-Death Eater as he could when he was in this terrible mood. Of course not! Just the fridge was empty and he really wanted that camera too.

And somebody surely believed in this...


	4. 1 Interlude

**A/N: Thanks for everyone again and sorry for the delay I was on a short holiday with my family. This is short though, maybe the shortest ever I've written, but I hope you'll like Edward****'s thoughts.**

**Unbeta'ed version and please check out my new story (Antique Slavery) that I will put up in a few minutes.**

**Thanks for Vaire again ^.^**

**Kisses  
Lilith**

**1. Interlude****: Something else**

When Edward Cullen first heard about the new student who enrolled to Forks High not a year after Bella's arrival, he had immediately thought that something would go wrong. In fact nothing went well since last summer – well, if you could say the nonstop dangers he pulled Bella before summer were the good times – but he tried to not pay attention to the fact that the blood of his chosen Mate didn't sing to him anymore. He also tried to not care that Bella spent more and more time in La Push with those filthy mutts.

Naturally he knew about the new family that moved into the town. Carlisle's patients gladly filled in the doctor with the recent news and he heard the different rumours too, from among which not one outstripped even the stories which were spreading about them. Not to mention that once or twice he thought he saw the new boy as he pushed a baby carriage in front of him, although the few glances through the car's window hadn't shown too much.

Then the first day of the new term came and everything was the same as when Bella arrived with everyone speaking and thinking about the new student in the corridors or classrooms. It was so bad that sometimes he had to close off his mind, because the salivating girls shocking fantasies started to give him a headache, although he had thought it was impossible. Bella helpfully stroked his arm when she noticed his uneasiness, but something wasn't right... something was missing. Moreover the girl wanted to go to the reservation, which only added to his tension.

He took could take his first good look of Harry Potter, the boy who was in the head of everybody, in the cafeteria and he had to admit he found him quite endearing, and although he knew the phrase was a bit degrading for a male person, he could care less. However, he was surprised that nobody tried to sit at the boy's table – which was quite near to theirs – in spite of every student talking about him.

The boy's hair was bound with a white silk ribbon at his nape, but the shorter and wilder bangs were falling into his eyes giving him a more untamed look. Seemingly he was entirely taken by the book that lay before him and his lunch rested on his tray untouched. His skin was sparkling in a peachy golden colour thereby making him totally unlike the other people in Forks, and if he didn't know he came from the British Isles, he would have thought the boy lived in a city near the Caribbean's before he arrived.

A few minutes later the boy – _'His name is Harry!' _he reminded himself – lifted his head up and looked at them with the most incredible green eyes that he had ever seen. Bella's eyes couldn't stand a chance next to those spacious cat eyes, which were reminiscent to him of the clearest emeralds, however, as opposed to Bella's, those gems remained secretive to him and showed nothing about their owner. After this he could only hope to hear some of Harry's thoughts, but exactly nothing came from the boy, whose lips moved to a little smile while he tilted his head a bit and make the impression of a curious kitty.

He had to try harder, he knew. Because it wasn't possible that he could not read this new human's mind either, since what was the chance that he would meet two people, who enjoyed the privacy of their own mind and were able to block them from him? Of course the chance was minimal, so he started to concentrate on the mortal's thoughts again and he felt relief flood through him when he reached his goal... Until the next moment, when he found out that Harry Potter's mind only projected the picture of a door less room and it didn't matter how he wanted to see some memories or other normal things his search remained fruitless. He tore himself from the black haired enigma's head with a frightened almost silent yelp so he could hear as Alice began her enthusiastic explanation about his new tormenter.

"He is a really nice boy, though a little shy. But he's got expectionally good reflexes and pulled me with himself under the table without a second thought when we were in Chemistry and the girls before us blew up their experimental concoction." his sister snickered. "And although I don't see his future clearly, I am sure he isn't going anywhere for a time, unlike...'

It hadn't skipped his attention that Alice clipped her sentence and a strange resentful-angry expression showed on her face for a moment, but he didn't say anything, as he knew that, if it were important, she would share her vision with them.

"I think it would be great to make friends with him." her face lit up again. "Edward, you have Advanced Biology with him, why don't you sit next to him? I'm sure you'll get along well!"

It wasn't hard to notice that everybody stared at the pixie vampire with a start and Bella, who sat beside him, became a little rigid, however if Alice said he should sit next to the boy he shouldn't disagree since she had never given him bad advice...

Until that moment. He had barely taken his seat, when a new, never sensed before scent reached his nose and scorched through his whole being. It started from his throat, got into his blood, then seeped into all of his body cells. He began to think that the venom would fret his flesh and organs too, if he couldn't consume the blood of this magnificent creature and at the same time he would give anything in order to be eternally allowed to feel this stupefying, maddening fragrance.

He pulled away from the demon and surprisingly the other did similarly. Both of them waited, alert for some sign, however he absolutely ceased his breathing while Harry's breath was shallow, which only served to raise his surprise. He didn't understand what could be his partner's problem, as being human the smells shouldn't cause him any problem.

He didn't know what should he do, his senses went haywire and he needed every bit of his self-control to not jump on the slender body and get rid of its every drop of blood or do more disturbing things from an entirely different department, which he didn't want to think of either. Finally the teacher started his lecture, so he forced on a smile and tried to concentrate on the monotone voice of Mr Banner. Strangely, after the illustrious aroma disappeared from the air, his venom cased to bother him too.

His head turned to left with a force that would give whiplash to a mere human, luckily for him he had been much more than a mere human for a long time now. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he took a large gulp of air looking for the maddening and unique scent. Nevertheless it had vanished without as much as a tiny bit of trace. Everything that he could smell was the fragrance of fresh rain and exotic fruits as well as some human blood, which moved nothing in him.

He tried to look into the extraordinary human's head again with contracted eyebrows, but the shock widened his unconsciously narrowed eyes. In the place of the weird, gloomy room now was a vital, beautiful rainforest with a lake and waterfall in the middle of it and on the shore of the lake a wolf cub and a huge black leopard slept peacefully while an oddly menacing looking crow watched over their every twitch.

Everything seemed so real that he thought he heard the song of some bird and at the same time a soft tropical breeze stroked his cheek burning the engaging sight in his mind for an eternity. The next moment he was staring into two emerald pools and the pupils, which were sitting in the middle of the magnificent irises, seemed to vertically expand. Just like an actual cat's.

"Um... do you have some problem?" came the unsure question whereof he shook his head and after collecting his forgotten manners he introduced himself at last.

Harry did likewise then they exchanged some more meaningless words, but it seemed the raven haired demon didn't have the intention to get to know him better. He smiled and answered, however he remained distant at the same time, like he didn't want him to see under the mask the boy put on or didn't want to be near him. The latter option caused his chest to close up for some unknown reason.

"Would you mind not staring at me?" this was the last thing that left his lab partner's lips only minutes before the bell rang.

He had just decided to speak with the boy after the class, when the bell rang and Harry Potter vanished in that moment without as much as a 'Goodbye'. And he could only curse himself, Alice and the disturbing pain, which wouldn't go away from his heart...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Okay this is the corrected version, so much thanks to vaire for her hard work.**

**Kisses,  
Lilith**

**4. A new rumour**

Harry couldn't suppress the urge to go into the baby shop that was in the neighbourhood of the supermarket. Like most men, he hated shopping with a passion – hence his clothes were custom made and sent by owl post – however he loved baby clothes and toys like the third-year Hogwarts students loved Honeyduke's.

He could sort for hours between little shoes and dresses, more than once angering Teddy with his obsession, and the little boy wasn't ashamed of showing his displeasure, so Harry had to buy some toys for him to earn the forgiveness of the little wolf prince. In spite of this he didn't regret anything, although he knew he was spoiling his godson.

Not long after Teddy's birth the older boy had decided he would help Tonks and Remus after the end of the war and he would give anything to the child. And he stayed true to his promise. Naturally he tried to raise the little boy deliberately and set up some rules – more and more as Teddy became older – but he could only hope that his godson would thank him for his efforts one day.

He thought that maybe he wasn't the best choice of parent for the four months old baby, as he was only eighteen, but he would never entrust the upbringing of Teddy to anybody else. He needed the little devil just as much as the child needed him, therefore he would fight for him till the end. The only thing Harry was sorry for was that he could never have children of his own, so he couldn't give siblings to his godson.

He repressed a sigh when he picked up a pair of tiny boots, then with a silent smile he showed them to the little demon child, who was parading with his natural sand brown hair. Teddy seemed to like the petite footwear, as he was clapping happily.

"I see little master is pleased with my choice," laughed the teenaged father as he ruffled the feather soft baby hair on the little boy's head. "Okay, you'll get it, but I don't want to hear a squeak until Christmas!"

"You love your son very much, don't you?" asked the shop assistant, as Harry went to pay for the things he'd chosen.

"Of course!" he answered, purposely not denying the statement.

If he had learnt anything in the Wizarding World it was that no matter how strongly he denied the rumours, people would always believe in smooth and good sounding lies sooner, than the boring truth. Furthermore, he couldn't give a shit about what others thought about him. He loved Teddy like he could his own child and it was enough for him.

"And what had your father thought about you following him into parenthood this soon?" asked the woman in a sickeningly honey-glazed voice.

"He supports me in everything," he answered coolly, then grabbed his things and left the shop. "Do you think I said too much?" Harry looked at the tea sipping cub, while he struggled with the clasps of the car seat. "Well sadly it doesn't matter that you don't think so, because Severus will definitely kill me if he learns about this..."

"Oh, what a charming little boy! Is he yours?" The wizard gave a start as he heard the sharp voice, but forced himself to turn around slowly.

The girl, who stood in front of him, had incredibly crazy brown hair, so Harry's first thought was that his ex-friends had found him somehow, but then he realized that this girl was shorter than Hermione and her voice was too shrill and unpleasant. Additionally she seemed familiar a little, maybe from one of his classes.

He just stared at the stranger for a few moments trying to show his reluctance about talking with her as his life wasn't the chits business, however it seemed that the girl had either no common sense – or brain – or just wasn't concerned about the fact that Harry wasn't interested in her.

"What's his name and how old is he? Were you shopping just now? And how do you like Forks? I wanted to go to you at lunch, but something came up..." babbled the girl and Harry stubbornly counted in his head to prevent screaming at the moronic muggle.

"I apologise for breaking into your discussion with yourself, but my _son_ has to be fed soon and anyway I don't have time for rude girls harassing me," he cut of the other's tirade.

"You are so funny!" the nameless girl giggled touching his arm.

He stepped away without a word, then closed the door of the car and went to his side to get in, but naturally he couldn't get away this easily, because the irritating human didn't want to leave him alone. She followed him and shouted her name in his ear before Harry could shut the door.

"By the way my name is Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What a joy!" he muttered under his breath as he started the engine.

-------

"So, you say that you go to school with five vampires, two of the five are in your classes _and_ one of them – the _boy_ – is your mate, but because you are the epitome of a brainless, idiotic Gryffindor, you avoided him like he has got Dragon Pox." Severus's face showed his true feelings maybe for the first time in his life, and to Harry he seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes," mumbled the boy while he tried to feed his protesting godson some mashed carrots.

"Congratulations Potter! You've just proved that it doesn't matter where you go, because you can't avoid disasters." The late professor's words were heavily laced with irony but it didn't help the young immortal a bit.

"Take it or leave it, if you don't like something you know where you find the door," he shot back sullenly.

"Of course, and I'll just allow you to turn Lupin's brat into the next Draco Malfoy, while you become a total nervous wreck," sneered the other wizard.

Harry suppressed a smile. This was probably the closest thing to "I care about your life" in Snape's dictionary and he was really grateful for it, although he was sure that he would never tell this to the Potion Master.

"I'm so touched that you care for our mental and physical health from your heart, professor," he sighed dramatically and wiped some imaginary teardrops from his face.

"I see you can still believe in your childish and hopeless dreams, brat," snapped the man at him before he stood up and went to the stairs stretching his limbs on the way.

"Do you see what kind of grandfather you have? The next Draco Malfoy, hah! As if I would ever allow you to become like that pompous bastard," Harry explained with feigned indignation to the little boy, who looked up at him with his huge brown eyes and laugh merrily. "But now you have to eat two more spoonfuls of this goo if you don't want to spend the night in your crib."

He had to use some force but in the end he fed his godson more than half of the mashed carrot thingy. So naturally he was very proud of the tiny child hence they played with enchanted soap bubble figures in the tub, while he was washing Teddy's small form.

It was one of the last things which the Weasley twins invented together, but as he thought about Fred's death his throat closed up again. He toyed with the idea of writing a letter to George, however he ruled it out almost immediately too. He just couldn't believe that the lonely Weasley boy would like to hear about him, after all his brother died because of him, Harry, the fucking Boy Who Lived. He started to dry his cub with a heavy sigh and the child started to babble softly away in his baby language to him, as if the little boy had felt his distress. And he just had to smile at his godson.

"Maybe someday I'll try writing to him," he whispered into the feather soft scarlet hair.

Fortunately, Teddy slipped away to dreamland, so he could go back to his room to pack his things for school and take a hot, relaxing shower. He hadn't any clue about how long he had the water running he just wanted to wash away every pain, shame, bitterness and death that tainted his hands and soul.

He found it immensely ironic he turned into a creature that could bring death and destruction with just its breath, even if – except his seventeenth birthday – he had not even once changed forms. He could deduce enough for a conclusion from the melted furniture and burnt bedclothes at Dursley's home. He knew perfectly that he hurt only himself by rejecting his other side, however he despised killing in spite of the fact he had had to kill in the war. Hence it was understandable he was sick of the thought of causing thousands of people's death.

He had stood under the nearly scalding spray of water for an hour, trying to chase away every bit of his memories and thoughts, locking them into the farthest and darkest holes of his mind, so he wouldn't have to wake up to the sound of his own screams. If he thought about it, this was probably the reason he didn't try to forbid his godson's wish to spend half of the night in his bed. The nightmares always stayed away when he held the petite body to him, as his protective instincts would never allow anything to happen with the baby while he was with him.

The eighteen-year-old tried to brush his untameable hair with closed eyes. It was impossible to decide what he felt actually. On the one side, he was awfully tired; he was just tired of being always perfect and flawless, the endless fights, the fact he could never be himself. On the other side his friend's betrayal hurt like hell, even if no one could speak about actual betrayal. He didn't hate the Weasley family or Hermione, it just pained him that they were like the others and couldn't see trough the mask of the Chosen One.

In fact, it wasn't the problem that his friends hadn't seen through his mask, as they were really supportive and faithful friends for seven years and they willingly risked their life every time he did something stupid and heroic. However they became obsessed with the fame and money after the war, just like any other person would.

A fragile teardrop decided to begin its last journey to eternity as Harry thought about Ron's vicious and angry scowl when he told them that he didn't want to propose to Ginny or even continue their relationship. The red head called him a traitor and an ungrateful prat, who cared only about himself, while Hermione used somewhat less hurtful words, but made sure that he felt her disapproval and disappointment.

After this, he got countless letters, Howlers and visits from the Weasley clan, not to say Arthur – most likely because of Ginny or Molly nagging – tried to divest him of his every possession. It was a pathetic and useless attempt as Gringotts didn't fall under the command of the Ministry and in the long run Mr Weasley damaged only his family reputation since Minister Shacklebolt wasn't impressed with his assistant's schemes. But in spite of the formal apology he got from the Minister, he had had enough. Nobody understood his feelings, because everybody was too busy drowning themselves in all of the glory of fame or – later – bashing his name.

The funerals became the centre of interviews and sensationalism, the attendants only wanted to be on the front page of the Prophet instead of remembering their losses, however Harry was the arrogant and unfeeling one, the moment he didn't attend a memorial. It didn't matter that he was probably the only one who cried for every dead person or had nightmares every night when he closed his eyes. He and Severus Snape who was certainly still studying one of his potion book two rooms away...

Professor Severus Snape, who was buried next to Dumbledore's grave in a quiet but beautiful ceremony like a war hero should, although nobody thought Snape was a hero except the Boy Who Lived and the Malfoys, but maybe it was for the best.

Harry put down the hairbrush with slightly trembling hands then, with a resigned sigh, he strengthened his heart and crawled under his blanket. The fire merrily danced in the fire place – he wanted a house that had a fireplace in every bedroom, so he could remember a little of the home he lost – the crimson and gold flames tinted the walls of his room with eerie shadows, however this didn't bother him a bit, not like the next few hours which he had to spend with merciless, cruel, haunting dreams.

Naturally he woke up in a foul mood, but this time not from Severus's attempts to destroy his door but Teddy's squirming in his bed. The little devil decided he had slept enough for that night in his crib and wanted to move into his godfather's bed at two o'clock. The older boy was really surprised his cub had already woken up, but picked up the petite child, who sported raven black hair and emerald green eyes that morning, with a soft smile.

"If Severus sees this he'll get a stroke," Harry giggled a bit hoarsely because of his tiredness. "But I like it."

He changed the baby's diaper, then dressed him in a clean playsuit, put on his own bathrobe and went to the kitchen, where his favourite Potion Master was lost in the newspaper.

"I see they haven't gotten bored with the story of my mysterious disappearance. So what is the new idea for today?" Harry asked while starting on the breakfast.

"Nothing interesting. That Skeeter woman thinks you're setting up some evil plan in Bali, so you can bring down Azkaban and collect the remaining Death Eaters." The coal black eyes burnt a hole into his back, however, he didn't turn around until he heard the sounds of choking.

"Ted Remus Lupin! Get rid of this ridiculous mop and those impossible eyes this moment!" Snape snapped.

Harry only suppressed his laugh at the man's frightened-angry expression because of Teddy's quiet hiccupping. Tears cascaded down the face of the little boy as he looked up his secondary father figure, feeling that he did something wrong, but not understanding what.

"You can't soften me with your tears, young man," said the ex-spy in a much softer voice and the teenager shook his head.

"You did nothing wrong, Teddy, you are very smart." He bent down to his godson, who wanted to be picked up immediately. "No, Teddy, breakfast is almost ready, so you have to stay in your chair.

"He did something wrong, Potter," remarked Severus heatedly. "The little monster has to learn to be himself–"

"Indeed. However he is only four, almost five months old and possibly he noticed that it's only him who is different than us for the first time," Harry interjected. "Regardless of how clever he is he doesn't understand how strange it is that he is raised by two men, so probably he just wanted to look like us."

"I hadn't known you're a child psychologist, Potter," said Snape mockingly, although the sarcasm was remarkably absent from his voice.

"I'm not, but I'll want to treat children when I finish the school," answered the boy hero calmly before he started to set the table.

"I hope you know that if you want to become a healer then you must reach almost Master level in potions," sneered his professor.

"Is there some problems with my hearing or are you honestly proposing you helping me?" blinked Harry, but he didn't get any answer. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You should go dress because you will be late for school if you aren't ready in ten minutes," hissed the other wizard and he obeyed without a word.

Thanks to the morning surprises, he totally forgot about the incident on the previous day as well as the new rumour which was travelling through the whole town...

**A/N: Thanks all of your wonderful reviews and the alerts and favs. They mean much to me. I'll try to update sooner next time, maybe in a week or two. Btw until then, I must recommend **_The perks of loving you by Camilo_** which is a total original story and I fell in love with the subtle and awkward romance between Casey and Luca. Link is on my profile. **

**Oh and I ask you dear readers, don't just write me you want the threesome pairing in Antique Slavery but vote too, because right now, it seems, it will remain just a simple Harry/Edward story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**5. A new pain**

Harry arrived at school just before the bell rang, however it wasn't enough to dodge the curious stares he got from his schoolmates. His first thought was they must ogle him, because they were still under the "charm of the new student", but then he saw Jessica as she was whispering with four other girls in front of the History classroom and the horrible memories of the previous day immediately came back to him.

He wanted to bury his head in his hand more than anything, when he thought about his stupidity which caused him more embarrassment and harm than good. However he couldn't change the past and it was impossible to erase the memory of 3000 people, but he would not explain himself to anyone either. Yes, he raised Teddy and he was proud of it.

The wizard simply hadn't paid attention to the morons who thought he didn't hear their infuriating whispers or feel their searching, hungry eyes. It wasn't different from the gossips and stares in Hogwarts and he had eight years to get used to the limelight. Although he did not want to think about Severus' reaction, when the man learnt about "his son's" newest stunt.

`_The attention seeking idiot will be one of his nicer words, ´ _Harry thought with a bitter sneer.

The class was very boring and he reached the conclusion, Ms Clark can't speak about History any more interestingly then Binns, a ghost, about History of Magic. This meant that he almost fell asleep while listening to the exciting details of the World War I.

"It was almost as boring as the Goblin Revolutions," he muttered to himself as he went to his next lesson.

Fortunately nobody heard his seemingly crazy murmurs, thanks to the deafening noise of the chattering, laughing students, who flood the halls like some untamed horde of animals. The wizard tried to refrain calling his schoolmates in names or think about them as brainless twits, however in the middle of the madness – which someone dared to call _break_ between classes – he couldn't convince himself to be nice to these stupid, muggle fools.

Or maybe he just hadn't got used to the feeling of so many people in such a little place. Hogwarts was hundred times bigger than Forks High and the number of the students just reached the number of the students of this place. Harry smiled a little as he remembered his old school; the first place he could ever call home, but the smile disappeared a moment later, because the painful memories came with the nice warm feeling which tried to spread in his chest.

"Hi, Harry." Jessica appeared next to him and the boy almost couldn't suppress the groan that wanted to leave his lips. "What's your next class?"

"Trigonometry," he said and didn't even try to cover his annoyance at the girl's stalker-like attitude.

"That's so cool! I have the same! And how is your son? Why do _you_ raise him? Where is his mother?" The hostility almost literally radiated from the last question in spite of the sweet and totally fake smile.

"I can't see how my life is any of your business," the wizard hissed coldly.

"I just want to know you better!" The disgusting chit touched his arm again which caused his claws to slip out from their hide place for a moment. "She left you with an infant didn't she?" The girl widened her eyes and looked at him pityingly. He almost hit her for it.

"Oh, yes, she left me," his words were mixed with animalistic growl, but that dense bitch just wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I can't imagine how people like this can live with themselves! I'd never leave such a sweet and caring boy, like you; or an adorable baby, like your son," came the exasperated reply however those brown eyes flashed with smugness.

"Of course you would never, because you are so nice and have a good heart," Harry purred in a blood churning voice, but the girl only giggled and blushed and he had enough. "Don't make me laugh! You are nothing but a little virgin, who plays the biggest slut in town and thrusts herself upon everyone who has a dick between his legs! Yes, the mother of my child left us, as she is dead," he whispered into the frozen muggle's ear whereon the girl's face turned into a ghostly white colour.

He left the dumbly gaping idiot with an icy smile in the corner of his mouth, but not before he ensured she wouldn't spread the things Harry shared with her just moments ago with a nifty little charm. The boy didn't care about the students who could barely restrain themselves from attack Jessica in the minute he left her and stared at him with huge eyes. The green-eyed wizard was almost sure they could only hold out till he stepped into the classroom, before rush to the annoying girl.

To his greatest regret, the teacher had been already sitting at his desk and grading some papers, so he had to introduce himself. However he just had to look at Mr Varner to know, he would hate this subject with all of his heart. The man's belittling, dubious gaze dissolved his doubts immediately and showed him there wasn't a person in Forks who wouldn't hear the story about the eighteen-year-old, who raise his kid – who was probably the consequence of a one-night stand – alone.

The teacher told him to stand in front of the class and introduce himself to everybody. He snorted inaudibly, like there was a kid in the school who didn't know who he was, but complied and told his name and age to the others, before sat down at his new place, in front of the teacher's desk. He knew this would not be his day. He just knew.

On the way to Biology Harry considered enrolling into Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry or even into Washington Capital Academy of Magic, after all he didn't need to make a fool of himself while acting like something he was not. On the other side, he wanted to be a Healer, a profession which needed an almost Master level of Potions and millions of other subjects the people in Forks hadn't heard about; ever.

It could have been a good solution as he hadn't even got his NEWTs yet, but somehow, he hadn't wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived again. In Forks, he was Harry Potter, the new boy in town with a baby and a seemingly invisible father, but nothing more. Not the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One or a Hero, just a teenaged boy, who was a little cold towards the others; just Harry.

He went to the building of Science labours with a frustrated sigh, but the sight that welcomed him froze his whole body immediately while a nearly unbearable pain shot through his chest and heart. In front of him, Edward Cullen leant against wall, lovingly stroking the face of a _mortal_ girl. They were talking too softly even for his sensitive hearing, but their gestures and their dreamy expressions told the boy everything.

The betrayal and humiliation he felt, were ridiculous as he hadn't even known the Cullen vampire yet, but his instincts tried to tell him to tear apart that little, weak human insect, that could flirt and entangle _his_ mate in her net of disgusting innocence. His invisible tail – he put on some glamour spells to hide his more prominent "extras" – showed the fury his face failed to show, it twitched in every two seconds and every hairs stood up on it. His claws slip out of their sockets the second time on that day, however he shut down his feelings with incredible self-control and he went into the class without as much as a second glance ta the sappy couple.

The wizard turned nundu knew he wouldn't die just because his mate rejected him. He remembered perfectly how many thick tome he read through himself in the huge library of Grimmauld Place he inherited from Sirius. He searched for months to know what kind of creature he turned into. Actually, he wasn't even surprised when he found out that he got an almost unheard inheritance, as nundu usually fed on humans – wizards and muggles too – and didn't mate with them. He rather didn't think about which one of his ancestors could sleep with such a bloodthirsty beast.

Nonetheless the books were really useful in spite of that the helpful information they had weren't as huge as their size. But he could select and store the most significant facts about the Magical Creature that was called nundu.

Nundu was one of the most dangerous beast in the Wizarding World, it was bloodthirsty, cruel and very clever, had enhanced senses, strength and looked like a monstrous panther. It was a loner and hadn't ever heard about mercy. It killed without a second thought; it was the absolute predator and could destroy a whole village without problem. Nundu had poisonous breath, although it was control inducted as well as its saliva which contained some kind of acid.

They said one hundred professional auror were needed for killing one nundu, although Harry didn't believe in this. But there were other things which were more frightening than the strength and the killing instinct. Every nundu had a life mate just like any other Magical Creature and as the mate could be anything from basically a centaur – though he wasn't sure how it would work out – to a simple wizard – muggles were too tainted and human to be mate material – nundu could change forms, like the members of shape-shifter tribes.

And there was one more thing he learnt from some old, very ratty looking notes. Nundu didn't need its mate. Okay it needed, but it couldn't die if its mate rejected it or died for some reason. The fact was, nundu was an immortal being, not indestructible, but immortal nonetheless and after the bonding ceremony or simply the first intercourse, the mate gained immortality too.

For most of people this would seem as some kind of blessing or miracle. The perfect romantic story. A simple girl or boy fall in love with a horrendous monster, tame it then live happily ever after. But this wasn't the truth, because nundu couldn't be tamed. It were a wild beast, which though cared for its mate and could not cause it serious harm, still could and would hurt others and was very possessive.

But it couldn't die if it lost its mate. Of course it couldn't live just like before either. The loss of the mate came with a huge prize as well as any other creature. Nundu had to suffer through the process of wasting away and although it didn't die like the Veela or the Fey, it lost the half of its soul and turned into a monster million times worse than anybody could imagine.

The process was incredibly painful and dangerous. Harry knew the next few weeks would be one of the worst period of his life, just like he knew that he would lost the half of his own soul which was still only a half, as the vampire and he hadn't even started the Courting Ritual. This meant he would suffer more than an ordinary nundu would and the outcome would be disastrous.

He thought about that wretched chit, trying to figure out where she was so familiar from and the answer came almost instantly. He saw the _girl_ on the previous day as she was sitting with five vampires without even a little fear. But why hadn't he figured out what was between her and Cullen sooner? He could save himself from the pain and misery, though he almost laughed out loud of the pathetic thought. After all Edward Cullen hadn't known he was his, _Harry's _mate and even though Harry didn't know what the other boy saw in that plain muggle, he couldn't do anything to separate them. Why? Because his human part was a sof-hearted, sentimental idiot, who didn't want Edward to feel the same way as he felt when Ginny tried to force herself upon him. So if the vampire boy had chosen other, Harry couldn't do anything but step out of their way and avoid any human populated place after the end of the process of _**Valedictio Acerba**_.

He pulled up his shields unconsciously, when his mind recognised the signal of the beginning of the lesson. He just didn't have the energy to pay attention to the nonsense the teacher was speaking about and it didn't matter muggles thought this subject very important either. He didn't even heard when Mr Banner started his speech about something or other and his frozen senses didn't warn him about the arrival of the vampire.

Harry couldn't call him on his name anymore, so he started to call him just that; the vampire. It was a little harsh, but fitting name, as the other wasn't more than a bloodsucker. He could have called him leech too, but the wizard hadn't tried to insult the other boy. Vampire was fine.

His mind shut down his every feeling and he was really thankful for this, as he didn't know how should he handle the situation. His Occlumency shields and traps started to rebuild themselves and changed the system that guarded his thoughts and memories. A sombre desert with skeletons and shifting sand traps for the unwelcomed visitors took the place of the breathtaking rainforest, showing perfectly how miserable he was.

'_Severus will be livid,'_ Harry couldn't suppress a sad half-smile at the thought.

He felt the probing on his mind shields immediately, but he didn't care about the intruder, so he let the other to do what he wanted, as there wasn't anything interesting in his mind, just plain bones and tricky traps. Naturally the vampire was strong and Harry suspected he would be able to learn how control other people minds as the time went by, but the vampire had been too young for that yet.

It was strange to feel the age with the presence of the other boy; the little more than one hundred years that weighed on his mind; the one hundred years that wasn't enough to break through his barriers. The vampire was helpless against him and nearly fell into one of his ensnares. He watched with open anguish as the bloodsucker searched fruitlessly in the deserted area for eternity; however when he almost stepped into the section of the shifting sand, Harry collected his power and pushed the other out of his head without any gentleness.

His Slytherin side watched with great smugness the pure disbelief that showed on that marble white, flawless face, his lips were pulled into a disdainful sneer, before he turned back to the boring engravings on his tabletop. Draco Malfoy would be quite proud of him. Maybe he should write him too, when he decided to send a letter to George too. After all the blond ferret fight on their side in the Final Battle and offered his friendship many-many years ago. And he was Severus' godson...

He decided to skip English and PE too, so the moment the bell rang, he was out of his place and went to his car instead of the cafeteria. He was sure the Potions Master wouldn't be pleased with him, but he didn't care. Maybe it would be enough to hint about enrolling into Washington Academy to shut the man up.

And giant sized watermelons fell from the sky instead of rain...

That he was surprised, when he saw as Alice Cullen was leaning on his car was an understatement. He was gaping in total shock at the pixie like girl who looked back at him with a soft smile on her perfect face. However it wasn't hard to notice the smile was not only sad but forced too.

"You... What...?" Harry asked incredulously

"Somehow I suspected that the incident with that Stanley girl will take away your appetite." Alice's smile became wider a little and he furrowed his brows.

"So you _suspected,"_ he repeated the word in an entirely other tone, but only got a tiny giggle for answer.

"Well yes, you can say that," nodded Alice.

"And what do you want from me, if you've already suspected I would come here instead of lunch?" the wizard asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I have already decided that I would like to be your friend yesterday and I hadn't given up my plan," came the confident reply.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes perplexedly.

"Because you seem nice! Soo, what about we ditch the last classes?" The girl looked pleadingly at him with her golden eyes. "You know, I don't want to listen Mrs Chalmers whiny voice while she prattling away about some sonnets and I think you neither. So? Are we going?"

"Where? And what will say your parents, if they learn about this?" Harry hated that he acted like an idiotic nerd or mummy's little boy.

"I'm sure they will understand. And to answer the question "Where", to shopping of course!" Alice chirped and he groaned.

"There isn't a chance I've ever gone to one of the shops in this town," the boy protested with darkening expression.

"This is why we're going to Port Angeles! It isn't too far, but it has every shop and store we want to go," said the vampire girl and he just gave up.

"Okay, but I say it now, I absolutely detest shopping," he tried once more, but it was completely useless.

"Believe me, you'll love it this time!"

He unlocked his car with a huge sigh and prepared for the worst...

_**A/N: **__Word meanings:_

**Valedictio:**___supremum alici vale dicit means to say farewell to somebody (in a terminal manner) in Latin. Valedictio is the farewell part, I think, although one of my readers translated the words into Latin for me..._

**Acerba:**___ acerbus means bitter. _

_So the original expression in English is Bitter Farewell or something like this. ___

_Hey guys,_

_I just finished this and tried my best as usual, although I'm late with the chapter. But life happened and I hadn't had the time to write. The infos about the __**nundu**_ _are mostly made up by myself, but if you ever write a FF with these creature feel free to use it, just write me a little not about it._

_Btw __I hope you'll like it and just like any other writer I welcome reviews and opinions too. _

_Kisses,  
Lilith_


	7. Chapter 6

**6. A new decision**

Harry found out two things about Alice Cullen in the four hours they spent together; she lived to speak and had a passion for shopping. The moment they got out from his car the girl grabbed his wrist and they were already halfway to the first shop before the wizard brain could even register what is happening with him. They didn't stop at one store. Oh no, Alice wanted to see everything and wanted _him_ to try on everything she'd chosen before with – if it even possible – more enthusiasm she dragged him to the next place to repeat the rite. And if it wasn't enough, the shop assistants thought they are together as in a relationship which caused him to blush furiously while Alice just laughed her tinkling laugh.

To tell the truth the boy enjoyed the short – or not that short as it was four bloody hours of shopping – trip and he could almost forget the pain that slowly but steadily started to tear his soul apart. Their last stop was at a toy store and Harry knew he could never dislike the petite vampire girl even if he wanted to.

Alice's happiness seemed to be contagious and he just couldn't suppress the soft smiles that wanted to sneak up to his face at the little pixie's antics. He didn't care about the stench of Death that burned his throat or about the disturbing feeling that found him every time he was near to the girl. He just wanted to have a good time, not paying attention to his surroundings and the future.

"If I were your son, I'd be bugging you for one of these until you'd have enough and buy me one." Alice picked out a quite realistic model car from a shelf to show him with a huge grin on her face.

"I think Teddy is still too young for this one," Harry smiled back and thought about his godson while playing with the shiny toy. "At the moment he's trying to crawl without much success, I have to say. But maybe it's for the better; at least I can still find him..."

"I see you love him very much." The vampire's smile turned understanding, yet wistful and he jus had to share the truth with her... or the near truth.

"More than my life. He is the only one I have." Despite the shields around his mind and feelings he could feel as his heart constrict at the memory of his past. "He and my father," he added finally.

Harry was grateful for the other's discretion and could only thank Alice for not asking about Teddy's mother or his life in England. She just stood next to him and waited for him to collect himself. However the boy hadn't wanted to spoil their wonderful afternoon so he forced a more or less honest smile on his face and before they continued the shopping trip.

A little while later, after they put two more bag full of toys into Harry' car's boot they decided to head home. Of course Alice just had to chat during the whole ride, but she carefully avoided every topic that could make Harry even a little nervous. He had never experienced anything like this before; Hermione and Ron always nagged until he told them everything or yelled at them. But not Alice. She was so lively and happy even though she was a vampire. And Harry knew they hadn't been best friends or even friends yet, but for some reason he wanted to be friends with the immortal girl.

The vampire easily navigated him to her home and the boy could barely hold back a gasp when his eyes saw the beautiful manor-like house in the middle of the woods. Of course it wasn't as magnificent or astounding as Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor but he found the three floor, half glass, half brick house endearing. It was flashy with a warm atmosphere, a real home for a big, rich family.

Harry helped to unpack Alice's things and by the time they were finished with the sea of packs another person joined to them. It was the blond boy from previous day, who looked at the wizard with a confused interest on his face as he took hold of the bags that were thrown upon him by Alice.

"Harry, this is Jasper Hale, my hu... handsome boyfriend. Jazz, this Harry Potter, I was talking about him yesterday," said Alice, sorting out the formalities.

"It's nice to meet you," offered Harry with a little nod.

"Likewise," was everything he got before the blond vampire disappeared in the house.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a bit shy." The girl patted him on the shoulder and he could only nod again. "If you have some time, you're welcome to come inside and I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie would like to meet you as well."

"Thank you, but unfortunately I have to go. I'm sure my little demon prince is already missing me and my father must be upset too as I've never gone home this late before," Harry declined the offer as politely as he could, but Alice just smiled sweetly at him.

It took less time than he thought it would to get home, nonetheless he wasn't fast enough not to draw Severus' attention to himself with it. The older wizard was smashing some banana and apple in the kitchen when he stepped into the house through the back door that was attached to the garage; while Teddy tried to throw away his teat unsuccessfully as it always flew back to his hands before it could even touch the floor.

It was a very sweet picture and if his shields hadn't wanted to shatter under the pressure of the pain he felt under them, he would have smiled with real fondness on his face. But sadly he just wasn't strong enough for this anymore, and the first symptoms of _**Valedictio Acerba**_ started to show on his body. It felt like he was burning in invisible and unbearably hot hellish flames and at the same time he was freezing over. His legs and arms were numb; his breath came out nothing more than short puff of his mouth and his shirt stuck to his back under his sweater. And it was just the beginning.

"I see the lost little lion found his way home," sneered Severus, but it turned into a frown when he saw the boy's face. "Would you like to share something with me, Mr Potter?"

"If you punish those poor fruits much longer, nothing will remain for Teddy, professor," Harry answered as wispily as he could without making eye contact.

"Sit down, Potter!" commanded the Potion Master. "Now!" added the man when Harry hesitated.

The young immortal watched in slight panic as experienced hands spooned on two little bowl the mashed fruits, trying to made up an at least partially believable cover story for his sudden interest in enrolling to a new magical school, after only two days in muggle high school.

"I want you to let down your walls, Potter and I'm not going to ask you twice." Harry started upon hearing the threatening sharpness in the other's voice, but he obeyed nonetheless. It didn't matter his "guardian" found out the truth that moment or ten minutes later when the blasted ritual devoured all of his energy.

He didn't see himself, however Severus' angry expression that couldn't hide his worry was enough for him to know, probably he looked just as well as he felt himself without his shields. The pain swelled in his rapidly beating heart, tearing more and more into his incomplete soul and his vision was invaded by millions of grey spots.

"What is going to happen?" Snape asked, fear and concern leaking through his commanding, stern tone.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with my godson," Harry tried to joking, but the Master of Potions didn't seem amused at all. "I'm going to lost the half of my soul which means I'll have only a quarter of it as thanks to the soul mate thing I only have a half from the starts," he sighed tiredly.

"How long before..." It seemed Severus couldn't form the necessary words.

"Before I lose my mind and emotions?" Harry finished the question just as uneasily as the other wizard begun.

However the young wizard knew that somebody had to say those words and make the problem real, before they would sweep it under some non-existent carpet and avoid it until it would be too late to do anything. They had to do something to prevent the total catastrophe that was nearing and they had to do that something very quickly because Harry's time was nearly up.

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. "I haven't found much information about my race, but I'm sure the process will need some weeks at least... or I hope. Maybe I should speak with Fleur, after all she is quarter-part Veela, although I don't know how Bill thinks about me betraying their family, so she might not be the best choice."

"I'm thrilled you can handle this whole situation so easily, Potter, but–"

"Believe me, I don't handle the whole thing easily at all," Harry cut in with flashing eyes and the older man shut his mouth up. "However I know that if I allowed the panic and every bloody feeling that's twisting and spinning in me at the moment to control me, I would most certainly destroy the whole town. And you know what? I have never felt so helpless; so vulnerable and humiliated before! I know I'm far from any jackpot, hell my life is nothing more than a bunch of mess most of the times and I'm like a living trouble magnet, but... but..." He had to fight back his tears just like his blazing powers.

"Potter... Harry, you're losing control and frightening your godson." Yes it was true. Teddy was whimpering in his baby-chair, huge teardrops mustering in the corner of azure eyes and Harry couldn't help but feel worse than before. "Harry." It was his name again. His given name from Severus' lips which could only mean that the snarky Potion Master was more worried about him than he could ever imagine. "Harry, for Salazar's sake, listen to me! I want you to hold Teddy and concentrate only on feeding him. Nothing else, just feeding him."

He looked at his distraught petite wolf prince with a sad apologetic smile as he lifted the tiny boy out of the high-chair and onto his thigh. He knew he was speaking; his mouth formed the soothing words that his brain no even registered but he could only floating into the gently, comforting feeling the little body was giving him. It was a piece of heaven, calming, soothing the raging agony that was spreading in his soul more rapidly than he thought it would. It was wonderful even if it was temporary.

Teddy was responding to his words, the tears disappeared and the trembling lips curved into a huge toothless grin as the older boy tried to put as much mush into the eager mouth as he could, but his efforts seemed to be fruitless as the toddler was enjoying himself far too much while munching on the pulp with open mouth, pushing the food out of the little cave in the process.

"Our first priority will be that to find out how much time we have, because your speculation and hopeful wishes aren't enough." His ex-professor's deep baritone jerked Harry back to the real world.

"Unfortunately the Black library defends its possessions quite aggressively, so I wasn't able to bring the books and notes I wanted no matter how much I tried. And copying just wasn't an option either." Harry felt calmer than a few minutes ago but he wouldn't tear his eyes away from the way of the spoon in his hand.

"Which means it's time to invite Lucius and his lovely family onto tea." Severus didn't seem happier about this than his "son".

"If it's our only chance... How will you inform them?" Harry asked as he wiped Teddy's mouth and put him on his shoulder for burping.

"Through owl post, naturally," the older wizard answered in a mocking voice. "While _you_ eat and bathe the brat, I'll floo to Washington for our settlement permit and send the letter to Lucius too."

"Oh, so we've got the permit?" Harry asked, not forcing the other topic. He had known his professor could get anything he wanted.

"Yes we have. Although it didn't hurt they knew it was _you_ who wanted to get their permission to live here. I heard the American Ministry isn't fond of its British counterpart," Severus smirked and the younger man's lips quirked up a little too.

He felt a little better, the pain wasn't so intense that moment and it was because he had his godson in his arms. He didn't lie to Alice when he said he loved Teddy more than his life and he would do anything for the little man. He tried to pour all of his love into the movements of his hand that was stroking the soft white tresses and he was prying to anyone and everyone who could hear for enough feelings and power, so he would not have to leave his cub after the awful procedure.

He indicated to Severus he would be okay while he was away with a wave of his hand, before he stood up to give a bubble bath to his godson. He wasn't hungry and although he knew he shouldn't starve himself for a damned vampire who has chosen a fucking human instead of him, he just couldn't swallow anything.

And he hated himself more than anything because of this. He was reduced into this miserable and pitiful state because of somebody who should have possessed the other half of his soul. But the worst of all was that he didn't even know or love the vampire. He didn't even feel anything more than a spark attraction and now he was losing himself over that undead bloodsucker! It was pure madness and it should be impossible.

And it was impossible... for humans.

He couldn't sleep. His whole body was burning, his head was killing him and he had a fever, or at least Severus said so. And while he was whimpering almost inaudibly, inwardly was cursing that idiotic wench or thick-headed retard who couldn't comprehend the simple rule that humans – wizards and muggles alike – should only mate with other humans or at least humanlike creatures and not with beasts that bring death and have poisonous breath.

His brain was on overload, making up different opportunities, frightened of the thought the Malfoy's would use his condition and the information against him. He couldn't help but not trust in Lucius or his son, even if he knew Draco was a very predictable person. However the elder Malfoy was a master manipulator, a Slytherin to core and although Severus was no better either, he knew the blond wizard was more treacherous.

It was true he stood up for the Malfoy family after the war, just like that honour was everything for purebloods, however most of the time self-preservation came before honour and honesty in the mind of every human, no matter if they were wizard, muggle, noble or a peasant.

So maybe it was understandable he wanted to prevent every mocking jibe Draco or Lucius could use against him about his misery. He was too weak for mental battles and childish arguments. He felt lonely and abandoned, while his heart was racing in a speed that was almost too dangerous. His body was held down by tons of invisible weights, his blood was aflame and slowly killing him even if he knew he was immortal and couldn't die just because he was rejected.

"Open your mouth." He heard from next to him and he tried to comply.

A few drops of tasteless liquid reached his tongue and disappeared in his throat almost immediately, then a damp towel grazed his chapped lips and he was more than grateful for it. He didn't know what was in the flavourless potion he got, but his lashes became heavy, his vision became blurred and the next moment he was embraced by the protective arms of consuming darkness.

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys,_

_it was a though work. And this chapter is 1000 words longer than the original version which is quite funny in my opinion. Btw I decided to have a minor change in the original plot. Nothing dramatic, don't worry and you won't even notice it if you haven't read the Hungarian version, but it's my rambling corner aside from my Lj and profile so I thought about telling you about this. Oh and I've put on a poll for Draco's pairing. Vote for it please._

_Other things. Thank you for the adds, reviews (I reached 100 just in 6 chapter it's a new record) and even for reading my story and of course thanks again for __**Vairetwilight**__ she is a wonderful beta. Check out her stories too. _

_Now I'm done and go to sleep. Have a good night guys or a good morning wherever you live._

_Yours,  
Lilith_

_P.S.: __**Childe of Destruction **__new part will be up tomorrow, that I can guarantee because it's easier to translate._


	8. 2 Interlude

**2. Interlude: Something never felt**

To tell the truth, Edward didn't know why he had to take that _his_ girlfriend smelled of those mangy mutts like a good little puppy. He acted like he hadn't noticed the disgusting wet dog stench Bella carried on her clothes and skin every time she got back from the reservation. Actually she always reeked of only one wolf, but nonetheless Edward just sat on his couch while Rosalie was screaming at him for his stupidity and played the oblivious and naive boyfriend he was... not.

Or tried not to be. But after almost one hundred years of loneliness he just couldn't let the only person who stirred something in his dead heart go. He could almost believe there was nothing wrong with his love being covered by another man's – a freaking _**wolf's**_ – smell. After all Edward could not prohibit Bella from meeting and befriending others and it wasn't the girl's fault he had such a keen nose.

Of course this was a totally twisted logic and didn't stop his pride from being hurt more and more after each encounter, but he was a fool and tried to hold back his – definitely – unfounded anger. This happened that morning too. He met with Bella in front of the school, waited for the human girl to get out from her red monster of a car and kissed those pale lips softly and somewhat distantly, while he held his breath so he couldn't smell either the aroma of Bella's blood or the revolting odour of wolf.

However as he pulled back he couldn't help but look around, searching for a particular black Opel which still wasn't there. Edward didn't understand his curiosity or strange longing for the new boy, and shoved his unneeded disappointment to the back of his head. Nevertheless Alice picked up on his gloomy mood.

'_Cheer up Eddie, Harry will be here in a few minutes!'_ His sister had the audacity to cheekily grin at him.

"I don't know what are you talking about," the vampire boy muttered too low to be heard by the humans around them.

"Of course you don't," agreed Alice, her grin almost splitting her face in two. "See you at lunch!"

Edward was unable to concentrate on his teachers' boring monologues about their respective subjects, because the only thing he could think was Harry. Harry, who would be sitting next to him in two hours. And he knew he should feel bad because he was looking forward to seeing the other boy; he had a girlfriend who... went to visit the mutts almost every other day despite her awareness of the hatred between vampires and werewolves; but he didn't feel anything, just simple and unfamiliar giddiness. Edwards only sin was that he wanted to get to know the catlike enigma who had wormed himself into his thoughts after only one day.

He didn't understand the confusing emotions that were coursing through his mind. He was unfamiliar with the enthusiasm and fidgetiness that overcame him because, even though he got back a big part of his humanity with Bella, he couldn't relax with her even for a moment, fearing what his monster could do. But this nervousness was an entirely other thing. If his stomach had been able to, it would have been in tight knots, while his heart would have exploded in his chest from the anxiety he felt. And it was just incomprehensible.

With Bella it wasn't like this. When they first met he was only curious as to why he wasn't able to read her mind, but it was swept away by the terrifying hunger that filled his whole being and the desire to tear apart the girl's fragile body and drink her dry. Then step by step, they learnt more and more about each other; Bella found out their secret and didn't run away and Edward's soul felt at ease because, finally, he had met somebody who accepted him for himself. However their happiness was shattered not long after that; his love became the prey of the nomadic vampires who had came to the town and of that Tracker who almost killed her in the end.

The boy knew he should have let her go, but his selfishness hadn't allowed it. The girl believed in him; she said she loved him and everything seemed so perfect, like in a fairytale. And it was; a fairytale. Then the Summer Vacation came; Bella took a liking to the mutts and Edward couldn't do anything to prevent it. So he just watched as his first love slowly left him. It hadn't happened yet; Bella was just as nice as before; she hugged him just as gladly, but with the growing number of the La Push visits their relationship just turned more and more strained.

Harry's appearance made everything more complicated. There was something about the black haired boy; something incomprehensible; something mysterious which pulled the vampire to the human like a magnet and encouraged Edward to be near the other; to claim him in some way and he hadn't ever felt anything like this before.

Yes, he loved Bella, but no matter how much he would have wanted to, he couldn't turn the innocent girl into a monster like him. And now he understood why. The thought he had stolen the invaluable treasure of humanity from Bella simply repulsed him. Edward saw the clumsy human girl as his last hope to be something he wasn't. Bella accepted him and acted like she didn't think he was a vicious beast, for her he was an ordinary boy who she fell in love with... or so Edward thought.

With Harry this was also different. Those few minutes while he was able to feel that unique fragrance seemed the most wonderful and at the same time most terrible experience in his immortal existence. The raven demon's smell had driven all of his senses mad and he couldn't erase it from his head. The blood of the mortal boy carried danger, misery, death and irresistible seduction; only to be mixed with a never before smelt aroma that made him addicted in a moment.

However just as quick as it came it was gone and it left only painful emptiness after itself, just like Harry's distant demeanour. It had hit Edward somewhat painfully when the other didn't want to get to know him or be near him and it was more painful when Harry tried to evade his questions and escape him. It was as if the boy was rejecting him, his friendship, his interest, his person, his... Harry wanted to push him away just like he tried to push away Bella at first and finally he could understand what the girl felt at that time.

Edward was a little surprised when he saw his girlfriend waiting for him in the Science Labs corridor with a shy, remorseful smile, but he forced himself to focus only on his love while he plastered a warm smile onto his face. He raised an eyebrow as he stopped before the fragile figure.

"I wanted to see you," Bella answered to the unasked question. "And to ask if you... would you mind having dinner with my family? Um... only with mum and Phil though... dad won't be there. Mum said something about wanting to get to know you better." The pale face was tinted with deep red as blood flooded there and Edward had to swallow the burning venom that pooled into his mouth. Nonetheless he raised his hand and stroked the soft skin.

Yes, he loved Bella, that wasn't the question. The question was, how did he love her? He didn't want to decide without analyzing every little detail only to destroy nearly a year of contentment – that was barely won – for the mysterious and wild flames that came upon him when Harry was near. Bella was a sure spot in his life without tricks and riddles. True, Edward wasn't able to read her mind, but he could read the emotions on her face and, if she wasn't blushing or excited, he had a better grip on his monster.

He took a semi-deep breath, preparing to speak but before he could say a word his nose twitched in a pleasant way smelling the same fragrance of rainforest from the previous day. He didn't pull his hand away or look in the direction of the heavenly essence, yet his chest was filled with a strange throbbing pain. Then the subject of his thought walked past him without a glance, and the vampire couldn't help but stare after the especially pale looking boy, mesmerized by the grace the black haired enigma possessed. Fortunately Bella was staring after the boy too so Edward's blatant ogle of the lean, exotic body wasn't too obvious.

"I would like to meet your mother and Phil again," Edward said, clearing his throat awkwardly, but it was enough for Bella to smile at him and with a clumsy peck to his lips go to her own class.

Harry was staring at his desk unseeingly when Edward took his seat next to him; the pale, angular face was void of emotion and the emerald eyes were stonily watching something that wasn't in front of the new student. The vampire wanted to say something, at least a Hello would have been a good enough if not a little pathetic start, but his instincts told him it wasn't a good idea so he settled for studying the tense figure who hadn't raised heis had even when Mr Banner began his lesson.

The teacher was firing away his habitual revising questions about the material of the previous lesson; however the man didn't look at them, as if they weren't even there. Of course Edward was used to being left out of the questioning occasionally, because Mr Banner knew Edward could answer any question he had for him, but the man had a habit of testing new students – like he did with Bella a year ago – and now he had just passed by the perfect chance to play his little game. It was strange.

So Edward resorted to his second option, namely to reading his teacher's thoughts but they were too wrapped up in the school material and potential victims to get anything useful out of them. Which left him only one opportunity; scanning his lab partner's mind. It wasn't hard like the last time he was in the boy's head and he was in without even trying, however instead of the magnificent forest he saw a sombre desert with bare skeletons and a sea of sand.

He looked around; totally shocked by the abrupt changes and for the first time, he was glad he couldn't feel the temperature, because an ordinary human would have had a heat-stroke by now in the blazing heat of the desert. Edward didn't know how the other boy was able to envision sounds, smells or even temperature so perfectly in his mind, just like he didn't understand why Harry was thinking about different landscapes each time he'd taken a peek into the raven's head. However his option to examine more of the scene was taken away from him when his feet slipped on something and at the same time an invisible force shoved him out of Harry's mind.

The scornful, mocking sneer he got from the boy when he successfully composed himself was something he never wanted to see again on that alluring face. On the other hand it gave him the idea the green eyed mystery shut him out of his head consciously, which was impossible as he had never met with a single person who would have been able to close their mind intentionally.

He wanted to say something, but his instincts still didn't let him, therefore he could only watch as Harry disappeared from the room the minute the bell went off. He wanted to go after the human boy, talk to him or just see him, but his siblings and Bella were waiting for him in the cafeteria and he wouldn't have an excuse if he didn't show up at lunch. Because somehow he knew Harry wouldn't be there.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella were already waiting at their table, but Alice was nowhere to be seen and in addition her thoughts were more and more distant which could only mean she had left school altogether. Emmett also confirmed his suspicions, causing him and Jasper to become tenser than before.

"Oh, Alice told me to tell you she's skipping lunch today. She was rambling about some date with the new kid... Harry." The huge vampire's grin almost reached around his head while Jasper growled and scowled at nothing particular.

'_It's not enough Edward is making a bigger fool of himself than ever with this disgusting human, now Alice __has also lost her non-existent mind! In the end Emmett will get together with a foul, mangy mutt!'_ Rosalie was fuming in her head.

Edward didn't answer the plainly insulting words because the fight with the venom that was pooling into his mouth and burning his throat was eating up all of his concentration, even though he had no clue why he wanted to rip off someone's head. The thought that his sister was alone with Harry filled him with bitter jealousy which only earned him a surprised look from Jasper and more incomprehensible questions.

From then time turned into a slimy snail that was crawling away too slowly and Edward almost counted down the minutes until the end of his last class while he was either contemplating what those two could have been doing or wondering why he was acting so ridiculous. He had Bella and should care for only her and not about the new boy that was fooling around with his sister.

He flew to his room the moment he reached their home, not even trying to explain to Esme what his problem was. He wanted to be left alone so he could wait for Alice. He listened to music although he could care less about what kind of CD he had put into his stereo system as he was pacing in his room like a caged lion. He gave up his pacing and tried to play on his piano, but was too distracted to concentrate and wasn't able to remain in place for more than five minutes. Therefore, when, at a little after half past four, he heard the brakes of an unfamiliar car at the front of the house, he could barely repress the urge to run out and attack Alice, exposing his family to Harry.

That damned pixie had the audacity to cheerfully introduce Harry to Jasper as if nothing had happened and invite the human into the house. Edward's breath hitched as he was waiting for Harry's answer and didn't even conceal his disappointment when the boy rejected the offer with the excuse of his father and son.

It was one more thing that bewildered him about the emerald eyed mystery; how could he raise his newborn child as a single parent at the age of eighteen? And where was the baby's mother? Or Harry's mother? Naturally Edward didn't want to sink to the same level as the other people in Forks, who couldn't be concerned with their own business. He didn't want to make up stupid theories, but his curiosity just increased instead of calming down when he thought about the many puzzling things that surrounded Harry Potter.

"Why did you go out with Harry?" Edward was in front of his sister the moment the girl closed the door after herself.

He didn't care his tone was demanding; he wanted to know why Alice was given a chance when he wasn't. Why was she able to be near the boy; why was she able to talk with him so freely, without boundaries; why could they laugh together when he only got a disdainful smirk, cold looks or sarcastic remarks? Edward knew he was acting like an idiotic, spoiled kid who was parted from his favourite toy, but he wanted answers no matter what others thought.

"I thought he needed to relax." Alice's smile was sad which caused him to furrow his brows. "But what do you care?" The smile turned into a cunning smirk before the seer disappeared to her room.

He just stood there lost in his emotional turmoil; burning in useless rage and envy that wanted to devour him until their place was taken by glacial panic when the cat-eyed boy wasn't at school either the next day or many days after that.

He attempted to pry some information out of his sister, but Alice just stared at him with lips pursed into a thin line, not giving him anything useful at all.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_I'm done with the new chapter. Actually I forgot this was an interlude until I started to work on it a day or two ago. But I hope you liked it and will give me some review, because I'm really curios what you think about the new chapter._

_And I need your help with Draco's pairing. Some name I have in mind:_

_**1. **__Alec_

_**2. **__Jacob (although if you choose this I have to kill Bella off... or something in these lines)_

_**3. **__Mike (he's a muggle but who knows?)_

_**4. **__Seth_

_**5. **__Leah (I'm thinking in het too)_

_**6. **__Marcus_

_**7. **__Paul_

_If you have someone else in your mind tell me please. And one more question: __**Should I pair Teddy up with someone in the future?**_

_Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews and to Vaire for her hard work and great ideas,_

_Lilith_


	9. Chapter 7

**7. A new Hell on Earth**

A tiny, soft thing touched his face, but he was too weak to open his eyes. His eyelids were just too heavy, but the thing was adamant with its touches so he hadn't other choice than gather all of his strength and see what was poking him so eagerly. And he couldn't help but smile a little when his bleary gaze met with his godson's toothless grin. His baby boy was sprawled on his chest, gurgling softly at him and unconsciously lessening his pains. However it wasn't enough. He was too weak, too tired and in too much pain to be better. His limbs were burning and numb at the same time, his brain throbbed and his breathing was irregular, but he just had to run his fingers through those canary yellow tresses.

"I see you're awake." He tried to nod upon hearing that deep, slightly concerned voice from the doorway.

Harry's throat was dry alongside with his lips so he wasn't able to speak at all, but the longer he was holding Teddy the more the throbbing in his head diminished. Nonetheless he was still shivering and freezing despite the thick layers of blankets and he was sure his face was aflame while his eyes were roasting in their sockets. It really shouldn't have been this way... not yet.

Severus touched the boy's forehead with his hand, sneering at the blazing heat that almost burned his palm, but the stern features were tenderer than before, worry marring its way to the shallow face which was still too pale thanks to the lack of sun as the man barely left the house. However the ex-professor seemed healthier than ever; his cheeks were less hollow and the faint wrinkles disappeared and Harry finally was he made the right decision when he saved the other's life.

"You have to eat a little before you can take your potions if you don't want to vomit all night again." His stomach closed up the moment Severus said "eat", but after retching through a night two days ago, he wasn't eager to object.

He had been in this state for four days already and his condition was worsening with every passing day; he could feel this even if he put on a brave face and tried to smile. The information in the books and notes he was able to read when he went through his heritage the first time was useless now as his symptoms appeared faster then they should have been, but Severus didn't want to give up even though the Malfoys should have arrived by now.

The Potion Master put Teddy – who fell asleep a few minutes ago – next to him so Harry could sit up or more likely lean into a herd of pillows to remain in a sitting position. His hand was shaking as he struggled to lift a spoonful of soup to his mouth until his guardian was fed up with his misery and took the spoon out of his hand.

It was downright humiliating; he was fed like an infant, but it was not even close to those charms that cleaned his internal organs. Charms he had had to endure since he was too weak to stand up and go to the bathroom. He felt like a helpless; vulnerable child who needed help to even breathe.

"Lucius' reply arrived today. He says they have been delayed because of some personal matters, but we can expect them by tomorrow," Severus said nonchalantly, probably to distract him of his self-pitying thoughts.

"Oh... I see," Harry whispered hoarsely.

He knew the ex-spy was just as nervous as he was, no matter how well he masked his emotions. Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man and he was in no shape to fight him if Malfoy wanted to be an impossible bastard like he had been in the past. Though as he focused on his companion's face he realized Snape was anxious for an entirely other reason.

"How... How will we conceive them to remain silent... about this?" he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Lucius has been my friend for a long time, but as a true Slytherin his first priority will be always himself. However as a pureblood aristocrat, the honour of his family will be always more important than his own ambitions, which means you can demand their secrecy in exchange for the life debt they own you for saving them from Azkaban and death if we don't have another choice," Severus explained and Harry couldn't suppress a soft sigh.

He wasn't good in blackmailing others and in his opinion the Malfoy family hadn't owned anything to him. Of course he wasn't that naive to think Lucius or even Draco were pure, innocent lambs without a flaw, but he knew the blond boy wasn't as dark or tainted as Draco tried to pretend in their schooldays. But the promise of absolute power was a great and tantalising force, one that couldn't be ignored by men like Lucius who always wanted to be stronger and greater than others.

It was similar with the Weasleys and Hermione too. They wanted to be great, a shining star among the useless, dull wizards. They wanted fame and recognition and would have done anything to get it because they were just like others; ordinary, one of the faceless mass without the friendship of the great Harry Potter. They were blinded by the adoration of the crowd, by the belief that they were above average and this was enough for their happiness.

Naturally Harry knew that he could destroy their comfortable, perfect little lives with a few well chosen words, but revenge stood as far from as blackmailing did so he allowed them to live their disgustingly perfect lives. Somehow he was sure they will regret their choices one day and it was enough revenge for him.

Despite all of this he hadn't said anything against the suggestion, just accepted the fact he had to call for his Slytherin side to solve the situation. Actually he was okay with his calculating and a little bit cruel side, but if you have to act like another person for seven long years, at the end you can easily believe you aren't different from your other persona. He played the role of a naive, impudent Gryffindor fool since the moment he met with Hagrid and he got used to it a bit too much. But maybe it was time to give up the pretence and be himself... if he survived this process with a whole mind that is.

He obediently swallowed down those horrible concoctions and wooziness immediately found him, lulling him into restless sleep. Every thought left his mind, allowing the pain to come back, but it was okay because with the pain the blessed darkness arrived too and he could forget everything for a few hours.

* * *

He was screaming in unblemished agony while strong hands pinned his flailing arms and uncontrollably kicking legs to the bed. His instincts demanded him to kill something, to transform so he can destroy everything around him. It was necessary to kill, to tear into soft flesh, because it was the only thing that could have soothed the pain he had to endure. And his claws obeyed, ripping someone's skin into shreds and causing that someone to hiss, but he didn't care. His blood was burning with lust and torture; those invisible blazes smouldered him alive.

His bones were sliding back and forth under his skin; his muscles spasm and burning acid filled his eyes while the heavenly taste of his prey's blood covered his tongue. He screamed again; his throat was aflame as he swallowed his acidic poison, because he was unable to exhale it in its right form. It was unbearable and he couldn't do anything because his own body and creature turned against him, slowly reducing him into nothing.

His elongated fangs shattered something cool and hard into tiny shards as a disgusting substance poured into his mouth filling it with that blasted liquid and slivers of glassy material. His gag reflex tried to kick in immediately; he wanted to spit out that filth, but inhuman force squeezed his jaw shut and he had to swallow everything.

And everything went black.

* * *

"... ter... Potter!" Somebody called his name, but his body felt too heavy to move a finger on it. "Potter, you have to take this potion before it goes cold or Severus wasted three days for nothing."

The irritated drawl sounded somewhat familiar to Harry's ears, but except twitching his lips a little he couldn't do anything. He hoped the other would understand that drinking was impossible for him at the moment as he couldn't even open his mouth thanks to his foggy brain and strained body.

"Potter, you have exactly two minutes to be the obedient little beast you are and do as I _asked_ or–"

"Draco – _'Draco?!' – _I do not think Mr Potter is in any condition to comply any request." The second voice was just as familiar as the first, velvety and strong; demanding everybody's attention and he wanted nothing more than open up his eyes to look at his quests.

Slender, cool fingers grazed Harry's burning forehead, soothing the pain and he whimpered pathetically at the wonderful feeling. He was so grateful for the momentary relief however he was unable to move his limbs no matter how much he tried. Then the fingers slid down to his cheeks and somebody grunted unintelligibly before he heard the unmistakeable sound of muffled tap of shoes leaving the room. He attempted to move again by gathering all of his energy, but it was useless... He was useless.

"Calm down, Mr Potter. There is no need for your usual rash nonsense. As I said you are in no condition to move or speak." He knew it was an intentional jab, but the man's tone was too deep and serene for Harry to be angry at him.

The fingers reached his jaw and opened his mouth with gentle force before some hot liquid flooded down his throat urging him to swallow. Nonetheless he wasn't fast enough as a few drop of the substance escaped his lips burning the sensitive skin of his mouth in the process. And he just lay there like some kind of statue floating in the sea of pain and burn, allowing those unfamiliar yet well-known hands to sooth his fear and anguish.

"We are doing this for your own good, Mr Potter." Was that regret in the silky baritone?

But what was the man talking about? What did they want to do with him? Harry didn't understand anything and his frustration just grew and grew by each passing moment. The caressing stopped a little while later and he could hear the sound of the man's receding steps. However before the door was closed again the boy was sure he heard one more word.

"_Tomorrow"_

He was left alone... again.

* * *

He was embraced by something warm and soft and he couldn't help but lean into the comforting feeling. It felt like a heavenly gift after the eternal torture in hell even if it was soothing him only temporarily. His head was still throbbing, but didn't want to explode like... when? How much time could have passed between the rejection and today? A week? A year?

He didn't know anything, his mind was still full of murky mist, but the pain had already lessened and he was safe. Yes, safety surrounded him like a soft blanket, guarding his dreams and lowering his agony. It was a peaceful feeling, one which reduced his pain of irrational betrayal on his mate's behalf.

His mate's betrayal.

He was waiting for the all consuming fury and sorrow to fill his chest, but minutes went by and nothing happened. What could have happened? Had he already lost his feelings and emotions?

He thought of Teddy and love exploded in his heart and aching soul right away. But then what had happened? Where was the overbearing emptiness he should have experienced after he lost most of his soul? Or the humiliation and loneliness he had felt upon seeing that horrible scene? Could have everything been over?

He slowly opened his eyes, dreading what he would see, but he was totally alone and nothing changed. Had he dreamed the whole thing? The unbearable torturous agony; the vampires; his mate? Was it only a trick of his imagination? Were that silky, cruelly caressing voice and those cool, sensual fingers on his face only flickers of his fantasy? Had he lost mind with his soul? So many questions and no answer, how frustrating.

He sighed softly, thinking about what should do, but the next moment someone opened the door revealing a tall, slender figure who watched him for a few second before came closer.

Platinum blond tresses swirled behind him in perfect synchrony with his steps; moonlike eyes had never left Harry's gaze while his unique, masculine and irresistible features were void of emotions. His posture screamed nobility and were almost ethereally graceful whereas his sneak-headed cane was the epitome of his arrogance and pride. He was the perfect Slytherin, even greater than Tom Riddle used to be, a real pureblood with flawless blood and impeccable manners... a cunning and lethal predator; Lucius Malfoy.

Nobody could reject the man or rebel against him, yet he, a scrawny little boy at the age of twelve did it. Harry defied the stonehearted wizard; laughed into his face and shared his hatred with the world, then convinced the same world of the Silver haired man's innocence with the same passion. And Harry wanted to laugh so much at the absurdity of the situation, but except a tiny smile, he still couldn't muster up enough power to do anything.

"Welcome among the living, Mr Potter," said Lucius, his tone was emotionless.

"Ho... How... l..." he slurred hoarsely, but wasn't able to finish the question.

"I suspect you are curious about how long you were in this remarkably... chaotic state." The older wizard raised one of his pale eyebrows in question and Harry tipped his head down a little in agreement. "Two and a half weeks. Now open your mouth at least a little," his tone turned demanding.

Harry obeyed without a word and loosened his lips and jaw as much as could before swallowed the tasteless potion. And in the next moment his senses became hyper alert, sensing another presence nearby. They were watched by something or someone and he felt panic surge to the surface of his mind, washing away the last traces of weariness. He sat up to fast for human eyes, shocking Lucius and himself too.

Burning, invisible eyes raked over his bare skin furiously, however before he could discover the hideout of the unknown danger, the moment passed and his senses sunk back to an almost human level.

"I would be immensely grateful, if you refrained from any sudden act in the near future, Mr Potter," Malfoy hissed frostily. "And you should try to rest as there are many things we have to discuss, but not while you can't even finish a three-word-long sentence."

"W...Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why am I not surprised about the great Harry Potter's ignorance? Have you thought about that although the _**Valedictio Acerba**_can last for two or three months, yet you have recovered in two _weeks_? Personally, I always thought arrogance doesn't suit you, Mr Potter." The blond wizard's sneer was full of disdain.

He wanted to come back with some venomous retort and tell that aristocratic asshole to go to hell, but his anger was devoured by the arriving fatigue and his vision was engulfed in total darkness before he even could raise his hand into some rude gesture.

* * *

The long fingers he could have felt in his delirium came back, caressing his hair while in the background, an old and painfully loud engine was fighting for its life. It was clattering, booming, oddly purring and most shockingly vibrating through _his_ chest which could mean only one thing. He was the one who let out those disturbing sounds and not some ancient car wanted to die down for the last time.

He was purring like an overgrown cat thanks to those gentle fingers. Hot blush covered his cheeks and his lashes fluttered a little as his brain processed this information and the hand disappeared immediately when his irises finally found their way to the real world. He was blinking unintelligently for a few seconds, staring at a contently reading Lucius Malfoy before he decided he just dreamed the whole thing. Because there was no way in hell for Malfoy to touch any place on his body that gently.

"I hope you have rested well, Mr Potter, because soon, you will need every half dead brain cell in your head."

'_Totally no way in hell__.'

* * *

_

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_I'm late again as always, but I still blame the others who can write so fascinating stories that I can't stop reading them. My current favourite is _**P O I S O N ****by Hella**_. It's an Inuyasha story with Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru pairing, if you aren't avers of Inucest, read it. _

_But now back to this chapter. To tell the truth it's not my favourite, but you can see what happened with Harry and Lucius appears! So things will start to heat up a little so stay tune. Btw Thanks for your support and the many review I got, I couldn't process all of them, but there are a lot of interesting suggestion in them which I will collect and share with you in the next chapter._

_But now another question: What should I do with Severus? Any pairing you suggest? Not a threesome one for him, so no Carlisle and Esme. What do you think about Victoria? It could be an interesting pairing and she has red hair if I remember correctly... but maybe that's the reason I shouldn't use this pairing. SO I'm waiting for your suggestions._

_**Dhh:**__ Please send me an email address or something because I can't reply your reviews and message as you denied incoming messages. There a lot of things I want to tell you, but I can't at the moment. So thanks for your understanding._

_And finally, Childe of Destruction is translated into French. If you speak it or understand it, go and check it out and review, I'm sure Cephira will be happy. Here is the link:_

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5670820 /1/ Childe_of_Destruction

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_P.S.: CoD new chapter is tomorrow as I was delayed. Sorry __


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_thanks for the wonderful reviews and adds and the hits! I'm flattered and feel so happy despite my poor health. There are so many reviews I couldn't answer yet, so I want to thank you for your support and suggestions. The process of counting your votes is going slower than I would like to, but the constant burn in my stomach makes me sluggish and sick a lot, so please bear with me for a while. _

_Aside from the thanks, I should say, this is the second longest chapter I've ever written in English and so much different from the original one. When I started translating this chapter I'd found myself unsatisfied with Harry's character after the ritual. He was simply pathetic and apathic, so I decided to change him. So you'll see a sarcastic, cunning and cheeky Harry who is inwardly fighting with himself and trying to find the real him. _

_So I'll hope you'll like the chapter and this slightly new Harry as well and feel free to leave a review, I always read them and try to answer them even if a little slowly. But if you want a fast answer or have more questions about the story, please send a __**PM**__, it's easier for me that way._

_Take care,_

_Lilith

* * *

_

**8. A new prison**

They watched him with anticipation, searching for the first sign of some kind of break down or temper tantrum, but he just looked back at them with a tiny grimace, inwardly enjoying their struggles. Of course they feared his reactions, after all they had just told him that – in their utmost desperation – they performed a probably highly illegal ritual and wedded him off to...

_Lucius Malfoy._

Actually Harry was waiting for the tell tale signs of hopeless fury himself as anger would have been a so much better emotion than the incomprehension he felt at that moment. He wasn't upset or anxious; he felt nothing but contentment and blankness. The rational side of his mind couldn't comprehend what happened, it was still too caught up with unbearable pain and despair.

He was married; married to another _**married**_ man, a man he had detested with all of his heart, but now he didn't feel anything. There was no rage, no disappointment, no apprehension, nothing... Only a soft, seductive whisper in the back of his mind, purring devious things to him as he turned his gaze to his new _husband._

A deep, husky little voice urged him to move and claim the blond wizard there and then, to show the others that the human belongs to him. It whispered appreciative words about the silky blond tresses and the luscious pale lips and wanted him to taste the snowy, perfect neck that taunted him mercilessly.

It was a maddening feeling, and despite the flaming desire flowing through his veins, he knew he should be disgusted by those suggestions. This was Lucius Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The ex-Death Eater who wanted to kill him so many times before, the arrogant pureblood who looked down on everybody and the man who in the most crucial moment helped him to defeat Voldemort.

And now the same Lucius Malfoy was sitting in front of him with trepidation shining through the steely calmness of his silver eyes. The man was unsure and tense and Harry enjoyed the sight of the slow breaking of the wizard's stoic mask. He found the other's slight fear and anticipation immensely delicious and the same time utterly irritating.

'_As if I could do anything in this blasted state,'_ Harry thought with a sneer. _'I can't even stand up and they're frightened of my reactions?' _

In the end it was him who broke the tense silence with a frustrated sigh. The moment he opened his mouth the wizards' hands twitched on their wands which caused Harry to scowl at them in annoyance.

"So, should I call myself Mr Malfoy from now?" he asked sarcastically; his voice was still hoarse from the constant screaming. "I haven't even known, bigamy is allowed in the Wizarding World..."

"Is there even a little brain in that despicable head of yours, Potter?" As always it was Draco Malfoy who lost his composure first. "You are _not_ married to my _father..."_

The Ferret was seemingly repulsed by the idea of an existing intimate relationship between his once arch enemy and his father. Well it wasn't like Harry hadn't felt the same... or he wanted at least. It was simply unbelievable that the pure-blooded, arrogant, ex-Death Eater could ever utter one complimenting word to him, but trying to imagine those pale pink lips devouring his own lips was more absurd. No matter what that viciously seductive little voice said.

"The rite only created a substitute bond between you and Lucius, deceiving the instincts of your creature side and stopping the process of _**Valedictio Acerba**_," Severus spoke up in a careful tone, before the younger Malfoy could continue his tirade.

"How delightful," Harry said spitefully, surprising even himself. "So I don't have to worry about the lovely Mrs Malfoy and her possible bloodthirsty revenge, because I've stolen his _alluring_ husband?" His mouth formed the words without his permission, but for some reason a part of him agreed with the anger that suddenly was boiling in his chest.

They wanted him to share _his_ Mate with an uptight, icy bitch and he should have smiled and been a good little lapdog while he was doing this. They dared to throw him at that blond bastard and expected him to bow to their will and be the second in his new Mate's life. They wanted to meld him into something he wasn't nor had ever been; an obedient, mindless pet.

Well they could try.

"No, Mr Potter. I can assure you, you are safe from my wife... and from me too," came the dry answer from his substitute Mate. "The... bond between us doesn't require any _intimate_ act from us, we will only have to spend a few hours in each other company everyday."

"Good to hear," Harry bit out scornfully. "After all who would in their right mind do anything intimate with me?"

His laugh was full of bitterness, but he didn't care. It was more than a little painful to hear the pure disgust in Lucius's voice and he felt more than betrayed by the disdainful wizard even though he knew they hated each other for more than five years. But a part of him didn't care about his petty enmity with the blond man, because Lucius should be his and _was_ his and he should have acted like a Mate should!

He finally felt the insecurity and rage everybody seemed to wait for fill his soul, because he was trapped yet again by some forced link that tied him to a man who hated him more than – almost – everything. Malfoy despised him and he wanted to feel the same for the man, but he couldn't because the nundu in him found Lucius a perfectly agreeable Mate even if he was challenged by the blond wizard. That little whispering voice was still there, soothing him and planning to conquer the conceited pureblood, but his human side was more than sceptical about these plans.

Why would a man with a flawless ancestry like Lucius Malfoy want to be with a beast like him? Why would a human ever choose a monster willingly? Or had it been willingly?

It was clear that Lucius would never allow Draco to come close to him – no matter that the bond wasn't an actual marriage – as he was nothing more than a mud-blooded, deadly monster and the little, pompous asshole had to sire some pureblood scion for the Malfoy line. And he knew Severus wouldn't bond with him even if his own life was at sake, despite that their relationship got much better since they moved into the States. So what could have been tempting enough for the always cold and emotionless man to agree to something like this?

'_**Naturally our enthral and power, little one.'**_

Harry was startled by the clarity of the voice in his head. It was nothing like the sweet, deceiving promises he could constantly hear, it was a clear, strong hiss-like purr, the first conscious appearance of his creature side since the revelation of his inheritance. And it should have been impossible as he had woven firm net of chain around the destructive creature after he had awaken on the floor of his destroyed room at the Dursley's. What had they done to him?!

His eyes widened comically and shoving his self-pitying thought to the back of his mind turned to Severus who was watching him with suspicion in his onyx eyes. They used a ritual which tied to people to each other, but there was no ritual that had no severe consequences. And the need to be simply in each other's presence for a few hours just wasn't enough... not for him.

"So where is the catch?" Harry asked with a soft sigh, concentrating only on the problem at hand.

His face was blank, hiding his anxious thoughts and he watched was the other three shared a quick glance, before the Potions Master opened his mouth to let him into the parts of the ritual which, no doubt, wouldn't gain his appreciation.

"Well, just like most of binding spell this was invented in the Medieval Ages in the usual overly romanticised circumstances," Severus started his explanation with a sneer. "This particular ritual was created after a prominent pureblood family had found out that one of their sons is the Mate of a Veela. Then, magical creatures still had much more rights than they have now, so it's not surprising the family was delighted. It was a chance to freshen their bloodline and their descendants become more powerful. However not long after the nuptial the husband died in a duel which automatically meant the death of the lovely wife too. Unfortunately the woman was expecting the youngest heir of the family that time, so the elders of the family turned to the greatest mages of the country who miraculously had found the "cure" in time."

"What a touching little fairytale, I have never known you have such a romantic heart, my friend," mocked the elder Malfoy, when the other wizard finished his speech, but the only answer he got was a murderous glare.

"If you find my words so boring, why don't you continue from here and share the juicy details of the shady side of the rite with Potter?" Severus asked with a frosty, cruel smile and the sardonic half smile immediately disappeared from the blond man's face.

That smile was more than worrisome and Harry's stomach tied into an uncomfortable knot as he watched the exchange between the two Slytherin. Lucius' expression turned unreadable, but Draco's – who was surprisingly silent – face became frighteningly pale.

"How gracious of you," Malfoy drawled before turned his sharp silver eyes to Harry. "After a thoroughly tedious research for your and your soul's sake, Mr Potter, this ritual seemed the least dangerous and demanding, however as you assumed it doesn't come without a price." The ex-Death Eater paused for a moment, enjoying the young nundu's anxiety.

"Just say it, Malfoy or you don't have the balls? Are the consequences that dreadful?" Again that darkish urge stole his ability to form his own thoughts, challenging and taunting his Mate mercilessly with pleasure.

"If you are so curious, then enlightening you will be my greatest pleasure," purred Lucius maliciously. "Although you're already showing the first signs of the success of the ritual. You are attracted to me, are you not, little kitten?"

"Lucius!" snapped Severus angrily. "I think, it would be wiser if you remain silent while I explain everything to Potter."

"Be my guest, Severus. Salazar knows I would rather not speak with the boy at all," the blond wizard sniffed haughtily, but remained in his seat none the less.

It was infuriating and the vicious creature in him roared with barely suppressed rage. How dare that pitiful mortal belittle him? He should have felt honoured to be a mere _substitute_ of _his _real Mate, but that arrogant good for nothing human thought he was above the king of predators?

"Why my beautiful _Mate_ how could I not be attracted to a graceful, stunning and revoltingly mortal _thing_, like you?" Harry whispered huskily and the hoarseness in his voice had nothing to do with his wounded vocal cords.

Green eyes clashed with stormy grey, and although he felt more than a little drained he made a threatening move towards his Mate. The effect was instant, three wands pointed at his chest daring him to make another rash movement, but only his mouth quirked into a ruthless smirk as he watched the Slytherins with defiance and slight amusement.

They waited for his temper tantrum and break down upon telling him the bad news, but something happened, something they hadn't counted with when they performed the ritual. They had woken up his other side, breaking its chains and letting it loose in him.

He could feel its desire to break free and take control of his whole body, but there was one thing Harry had forgotten too, nundu were one of the most dangerous creatures among the magical beasts because they were not only vicious, merciless and nearly indestructible, but highly cunning too. And the beast in him was waiting for the best chance to attack at the moment.

"You were saying, Severus?" Harry asked in a composed tone which surprised the other three greatly and amused him immensely.

"Insufferable brat." The Potions Master scowled at him, but put away his wand. "Cease this intolerable idiotism at once and listen, because this isn't a game. The information in the notes had been vague at best, yet it was still less dangerous than a real blood-bond or soul-bond ritual. But naturally there is a catch as you said..." For some reason the man seemed to be a little unsure what to say.

"Severus, in some way I've always been grateful for your brutal honesty, so just spill it out like always," Harry smiled at his guardian slightly, but instead of an answering smile he only got a dark glower."

"You want brutal honesty, Potter? That blasted vampire hasn't cased to be your real Mate which means–"

"That I will still want to tear apart that human chit and claim the walking corpse," he finished the sentence with a sneer. "So I won't be able to look at them without the urge to destroy everything around me and maybe even myself?"

"I start to believe you graced only me with your act of incompetence in all these years," remarked Severus sarcastically. "However, the substitute link between you and Lucius should prevent any ravenous act on your behalf, though we'll see on Monday."

"You want to send me back?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It would be quite suspicious if the new boy of the city would disappear after only two days in high school. By the way, I haven't known you were such a coward to run away from a little challenge like this," came mocking reply and all of sudden the world narrowed to the only two of them, shutting out the two blonds of the conversation.

"I think, I have proven enough times I'm not a coward, but it's not you who have to endure that excruciating pain and despair every time you see that blood sucker!" he snapped back hoarsely.

"As I said, the bond should ensure your safety and the mildness of your reaction," Snape argued firmly. "But he is your Destined Mate and the attraction will never disappear, unless you kill him of course."

"Wonderful! It's my greatest wish to be hunted by an entire coven of vampires! But two weeks ago you had no problem with me transferring to the Washington Academy," Harry said in annoyed tone.

"But two weeks ago the _Daily Prophet _had not been full of the Weasley girl's vows to search for her _True and Only Love _all around the world," the ex-spy shot back and he couldn't argue with this.

If Ginny and perhaps other members of the Weasley family were so determined to find him as they stated, he couldn't go near to the Wizarding World and he had to be extremely careful. Of course Ginny wasn't nearly powerful enough to follow his magical imprint, but with Hermione as her aid, it would be more difficult to hide. Not because the muggleborn was so powerful, but because the researching skills and her vast knowledge. Nonetheless Harry couldn't understand why did they wanted to drag him into their ridiculous mission of sensationalism.

When they met for the first time after his transformation, he had already known Ginny Weasley neither could nor would ever be his Mate, however the witch was unable to accept that although he didn't cased to like her, he wasn't in love with her. Yes, he had found the youngest Weasley very gorgeous and didn't regret their short – although a little strange – relationship, but she just wasn't enough. Something had been missing from her and their relationship for him to feel a whole and Harry didn't want to hurt his best friend's little sister. And on the other hand he was sure he would die despite his creature inheritance.

Of course the situation only became worse when he told his friends about his less than straightness. In the Wizarding World, where blood adoption and other useful spells and potions could ensure the flourishing of the bloodline homosexuality wasn't a big issue – after all Dumbledore himself had been gay too –, yet Ron yelled at him and called him revolting names and unsurprisingly the _Prophet_ was flaunting his orientation the very next day of his announcement to his friends.

Which meant he had to stay in Forks and play the role of the muggle, human teen, who was more attracted to boys than girls.

'_Maybe the next brilliant news will be about Voldemort's second resurrection,'_ the young immortal thought sarcastically. Okay perhaps not, but he was sure Severus had at least one more unpleasant surprise such as this last one.

"So I'm a prisoner... again," he muttered under his nose bitterly. "Anything else I should know? Maybe a clause which states Lucius has to knock me up to complete this lovely little bond?"

"Don't even joke with this, Scarhead!" Draco Malfoy's face was positively green at that suggestion.

"Just imagine it _Draco darling,_ a litter of cute little kittens for you as siblings. Wouldn't be it wonderful?" Harry said in a sultry, suggestive tone. "And you could practise until your first surely _sweet _puggy baby is born from the enchanting Pansy."

"No!" screamed the Malfoy heir and jumped out of his chair faster than anybody could react. "Shut up, Potter! You don't know anything! I would never marry to that bitch! Do you hear me, never!" And with that he run out of the room, slamming the door after himself.

"Congratulation, Mr Potter, it was a really fitting way to thank Draco and Lucius their help to save your sorry hide," Severus hissed with flashing black eyes.

"Considering that I had saved their life too, we should call it even, don't you think?" he spat back. "And perhaps you're right and I was a little too harsh with him, but I will not tolerate any disrespect from any of you. This is my house and I'm not the helpless little boy who you can easily scare with your deadly glares."

"What do you want from us? To bow to you? To crawl on our knees before you and kiss the hem of your robes?" Lucius asked, his furious grey gaze burning with hatred.

"_**No, Lucius, I want only you to kneel in front of me, preferably showing kissing something fleshier than the hem of my robes.**_"

The shock that spread over the two Slytherins' face was almost worth the short loss of his control, but Harry felt as bewildered as the others. His hands fled to his mouth, covering his treacherous organ with his palms, but the damage was already done.

He didn't understand the beast in him. Its words were vulgar, seducing yet cruel and voiced unspeakable things like they were nothings. It was a maddening feeling, sensing another personality in you, a personality that was the perfect opposite of you and one which was so much stronger than you. It was like losing himself and turning into an entirely another being and he hated this feeling so much.

"What did you say?" the blond wizard asked in a dangerously soft voice, but the younger man just shook his head in denial and didn't answer.

It was true he was angry at the pureblood aristocrat and despised him with every ounce of his humanity, however despite his adventures at Hogwarts, he hadn't completely lost his mind... yet.

"Look at me, Potter!" demanded Snape, suspicion evident in his voice.

Their eyes met, but the viridian emerald gaze show nothing of the turmoil he felt. His mental shields were strong thanks to the Potions Master and Harry was more than determined to keep his changes to himself for now. He didn't want Severus to know what had they really done and his Slytherin – or more likely nundu – side wanted to use this little secret to his advantage.

"I'm sorry, it was most unbecoming of me," the former Gryffindor had to force out the words. "But you must understand, this situation is too overwhelming for me at the moment."

Well it was true, realising the people who helped you, had accidentally released your worst nightmare from its chains could be more than a little disturbing. And knowing that their help actually hadn't meant that much in relation to the problem of your real Mate was even more so.

"Continue with your explanation, Severus, I want to leave the boy alone as soon as I can," said Malfoy arrogantly, not even sparing Harry a glance.

"As you wish, _my_ Lord," remarked the ex-spy mockingly. "As you heard Potter, your dear Mate wishes to get rid of you as fast as he can, so I will be quick."

It was clear that they didn't even acknowledge his apologise, but he simply didn't care. They saved his soul, but it was just paying back their life debt, there was no emotions involved... on the Malfoy's part at least. Severus was completely another matter, but the man was seriously pissed at the moment which meant Harry had to wait for him to calm down before say anything.

"As I said, you will feel the pull toward the vampire boy, but it shouldn't be strong enough to cause any problem to you." Snape's face was an empty mask once more and the first sparks of shame wormed their way into the nundu's heart. "The new bond will help you to even out your emotions, and although it doesn't force you to initiate any intimate relationship between Lucius and you, it won't let you to use another substitute to satisfy your needs either."

"So this means, I'll have to spend my rather unending life in celibacy?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Unless you seduce that blood sucker you are pinning after so much, away from the muggle girl, your only aids will be your bare hands," replied Malfoy with a menacing smirk.

"Then I should get acquainted with them soon, huh? But what about you, Mr Malfoy?"

It was another tactless and rather foolish question and he perfectly knew it, but the rage hadn't dissipated and he wanted to pay back the man for his cruelty and arrogance. Lucius Malfoy decided to bind himself to him and he would not give up. The pureblood suggested him to seduce his Mate and he would do just that. But the Mate would not be a vampire. However Harry was still too weak to fight with anything other than words, so he had to wait a little more.

"Considering that I had been married before this... bond, I can initiate sexual intercourse with my wife just like you could with that _Mate_ of yours if he had any interest in you at all," came the cold jibing answer from the silver eyed wizard.

Harry's keen ears heard the soft snort that came from Severus' direction, but suddenly he felt like his chest was flooded with a lava like, hot, thick substance and every thoughts were erased from his mind only to be filled with plans to distort Narcissa Malfoy's face until her husband couldn't recognise her. It was surreal to him, his bones ached with need to destroy something or more likely someone, but why? Was he jealous of the woman? Or was it possessiveness over something that should have been _his_ by right? He didn't know and was frightened to search for the answer.

"I... see." he said slowly, not looking at his "spouse". "If there is nothing else, then get out!"

"Ah, I was waiting for the famous hero tantrum. Sadly for you, Potter, there is one more thing you should know." Severus' expression changed from blank to slightly gloating yet distressed, but before he could continue, the door burst open and a clearly frantic Draco Malfoy marched in with a wailing Teddy in his arms.

"Make it stop! Make that _thing_ stop its terrible screaming!" the Ferret seemed desperate, his grey eyes were almost pleading.

"Give him to me, then get out!" Harry snapped with dangerously narrowed eyes. "All of you! Now!"

Nobody said anything, and the younger Malfoy nearly threw his godson at him in his hurry. Teddy's screams immediately softened into distressed hiccups while the two older Slytherin silently watched him rocking the tiny body and whispered caring nonsense into the little ears. He didn't care anymore, because his parenting instincts were more primer than the possessive nature of his creature side.

"I said, get out! I'm tired of listening to your endless taunting, mocking and scolding, so kindly leave me the hell alone!" he hissed with a vicious scowl and finally they seemed to move, closing the door behind them with a soft click. "I'm sorry, cub, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you..." he whispered, the first drops of tears sliding down on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: **One more thing. I'll try to hurry with the new chapter of Childe of destruction_ _and at the weekend I'll finally post the new chapter of Antique Slavery too. Wish me good luck with translating_.


	11. Moment, The First

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_finally I finished the new chapter and I hope you'll like it. As you can also say (those who had written me a review in some point of time) I replied to all of the reviews of Chapter 8 and tomorrow will finish the other two chapters' too. _

_So please share your opinion with me, I always welcome new ideas or points of views of my stories. And please vote on the official poll I put on my profile. It's still Draco's pairing without Jacob in it as I want to write something new._

_After Notes as always recently are on my __**lj**__ feel free to add me._

_And I want to say big thank you to __**vairetwilight**__ for his great work correcting my mistakes as well as for every wonderful review I got._

_**mj, H-H-H, red*robin, dancer, YOUR FAN!!!, dennis, WhoAmI, dom and Sarah thank you here as I couldn't reply to your reviews. **_

_New chapter should be done by Tuesday._

_Take care!

* * *

_

**Moment, the First: Virtue**

"_Your funeral was such a touching event, how sad you could not attend on it," he sneered in a cold way, looking at his best friend who should have been dead for months now. _

"_I'm sure it was magnificent, after all it was planned by the Great Boy Hero after all," came the stoic reply. "Maybe you should come in."_

"_How thoughtful of you, Uncle Severus," Draco spat with a hateful glare as he strode by the Potions Master._

_Severus thin lips twitched a little as he looked after the impertinent brat who was his godson, before he turned back to him. Lucius examined every bit of the gaunt features, searching for changes and something that showed him, this whole thing wasn't just a twisted and very cruel dream. _

"_You wish, you could kill me with your own hands; I can see it in your eyes, Lucius," the black haired man whispered stepping closer to him. "They always betray you."_

"_You are right, I wish, I could kill you," he answered simply, raising his hand to touch the pale face. "But I can't and I hate you more than anything for this."_

***

"_What do you require my help with?"_

"_No questions about my survival? Or about my mysterious protector? I'm disappointed, Lucius." Severus raised one of his fine black eye brows at him, taunting him._

"_I simply don't care, Severus," Lucius sneered back. "So your request?"_

"_Follow me."_

_***_

"_What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his shock leaking through his voice as he watched the screaming and trashing figure who was tied to the bed posts in the heavily warded room._

"_I can assure you, this is entirely Potter's fault," Severus sneered at the sight, but there was something in the depths of those black eyes Lucius couldn't comprehend._

"_Potter was here with you the entire time?!" Draco snarled with unveiled fury, but the only answer he got was a disdainful glance from the Potions Master._

"_What's happening with him?" the elder Malfoy asked, not turning away from the sickening yet utterly captivating sight._

"_Valedictio Acerba," was the simple reply and Draco almost immediately started to laugh which caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose._

"_I-Am-The Greatest-Hero-Ever Potter was rejected?" the youngest Slytherin's laugh seemed more hysterical than amused. "How... fitting, for a martyr such as him..."_

"_Indeed," Severus scoffed not sparing a glance to his godson as he stared at Lucius without batting an eye._

"_I assume you know the price of my help will be high."_

"_For me or for him?"_

* * *

"_We, Malfoys always appreciate beauty and power above everything else."_

When Lucius met with the young Dark Lord for the first time, he was a mere child of six years. He was awed by the graceful and striking man who radiated power and would do anything to learn more about him. He had seen, his father's longing glances and eager expression, something he had never seen before and his young heart instantly became conflicted. He couldn't understand why Abraxas had never looked at him or his mother like that and his infatuation with the Dark Lord diminished immediately.

He couldn't comprehend the strange tenderness in his father's eyes because he had never seen it before. But at the same time he knew it was something he wanted to experience even if he also knew it he would never because that tenderness belonged solely to the Dark Lord and no one else.

It wasn't until much later he finally understood the meaning of those looks; his father, his cold, unfeeling father was in _love_ with Lord Voldemort even though his feelings were never reciprocated by the other man no matter the soft caresses and appreciating words that left the wizard's lips.

Lucius could see the cold greediness in those eerie almost red irises, smugness and shrewdness flashed in the depth of the unique orbs every time the Dark Lord touched Abraxas, deceiving the arrogant pureblood easily and Lucius despised his father more for his foolishness because the man was disgracing the Malfoy name.

Malfoys always appreciated power and beauty, but they never submitted to it. It was one of their rule and in his eyes, Abraxas was a weak, pathetic man, because he allowed his greed to conquer his common sense. It was true, he had also found the Dark Lord utterly captivating, yet his own Slytherin treats overruled his respect for beauty and power.

He was and would never be a fool like his father had been.

"_We, Malfoys always find a way to gain the most out of everything, even the impossible or horrible situations."_

Malfoys were selfish men; arrogant, cunning, perfect. They would deceive, bribe, threaten to achieve their goals and would always win. Lucius was no different either. When he joined the Dark Lord's Death Eaters he did out of selfishness and self-preservation and not because he was devoted to Voldemort's conceptions and methods.

He could see through the sweet words and huge promises, he was able to see the lies and real motives behind every uttered sentence, because he was just as skilled in politics as the Dark Lord was. He perfectly knew that Voldemort was and had never been a pureblood, his disgusting muggle surname – which he seemingly destroyed by creating his foreboding new one – was more than enough proof to Lucius, yet he had never said anything about his knowledge, allowing the powerful man to play his games, clearing the path before the young Malfoy lord.

But then, that fateful Halloween night came and a simple infant defeated the dreaded Dark Lord, demolishing Lucius' every plan. When he heard the news of Voldemort's possible death he was incredibly furious and wanted to kill that little brat with his own hand, yet his mind had already started to alternate his crushed plans and another part of his brain saw the opportunities the half-blood's demise could bring to him and his family. He finally had the chance to achieve his goals without that pest's insanity that started to show more and more before he attacked the Potters.

However Lucius was not as deluded as most of the Wizarding World, he knew the Dark Lord made sure his survival as the Heir of Slytherin was obsessed with immortality. Lucius had seen some of the countless rituals Voldemort had done on himself to ensure his endurance and they were sickening even to such a power hungry man like Lucius.

And he was right, but it didn't matter anymore, as his plans were done and flawless.

"_We, Malfoys always know our enemy better than they know themselves and mercilessly use our knowledge against them."_

Lucius was obsessed, although he would never admit it. In his mind he only followed his family's policy and his own plans even when his methods bordered on craziness. But it was necessary to learn everything about the brat who could defeat the darkest wizard of the century. He had to gain every titbit information about the Potter child to be able to find his weaknesses and powers, manipulating this new situation to his own profit.

He used every methods in his possession to collect the pieces of the puzzle that was Harry Potter, yet he gained the most things from Draco's letters. His only child was the perfect Malfoy heir, who hid his cunningness beneath the mask of arrogance and obnoxiousness, but still it was somewhat hard for Lucius to separate the truths from the exaggerations that were steeped by Draco's childish hate after Potter rejected his friendship.

How humiliating it was to lose against a Weasley! And although it was better this way, Lucius vowed to take revenge on those disgusting blood traitors and he had found the perfect way to do so. However on that day, when he hid the Dark Lord's precious black book inside of the She-Weasel's tattered school books something else happened. Something that forced him to acknowledge his obsession with the Boy Who Lived.

"_We, Malfoys can not afford to show any weakness because our status as members of the aristocracy."_

Harry Potter stood before him, his delicate little hand engulfed by his own and for a moment Lucius hadn't seen anything spectacular about the scrawny kid who defeated the Dark Lord. He felt somehow betrayed and disappointed by the petite, ordinary boy who didn't even have normal clothes, because deep inside he was expecting a real hero and not a simple child with dorky glasses and unruly hair.

He sneered in disgust, ready to dismiss the brat, but before he could say anything he accidentally looked into the emerald irises that openly shone with defiance and impertinence which covered the calculation, slyness and perfect awareness that no Gryffindor should have possessed. The sharp, angular, almost aristocratic features that were softened by that mudblood's characteristics strangely fitted to Potter, giving him an innocent look which the child used to his own gains like a Slytherin would.

The Harry Potter who stood before him was the exact opposite Draco had painted to him and his interest was immediately stirred by this information. The Harry Potter who he met at the bookshop was a sincere and surprisingly private person and possessed the power of captivating anyone's – who was observant enough – attention effortlessly. Harry Potter was brave and cunning... and in time he would be downright dangerous.

Their little encounter was quite informative to Lucius and inwardly he even enjoyed the cheeky, disrespectful attitude the brat used against him, because he was sure he could see through it, just like he could have seen through the Dark Lord's own deceiving act. And it urged him to gain more about the Potter heir.

"_We, Malfoys always control our actions. We, Malfoys never act upon our raging emotions."_

Lucius made a mistake when he met the boy next time. He acted upon his rage that burned through his veins because the brat dared to outwit him and he almost killed the Boy Who Lived with the two words that failed to kill him when he was a mere infant. He acted rashly, without thinking through his actions and it naturally back fired which only fuelled his anger.

It was a grave mistake, one he had learnt from and promised to never bring such a disgrace to the name of Malfoy again.

"_We, Malfoys __are destined to be great."_

When he first saw his _Master_ after thirteen years, the only thing he felt was revulsion and slight sickness at the sight that waited him in that cemetery. Gone was the strikingly handsome, devilish man and its place was taken by a snake faced, skeletal figure with no nose or lips.

Naturally Harry Potter was there. The Boy Who Lived was bound to a headstone watching silently as the Dark Lord taunted him, telling their entwined history in an overly dramatic tone however those emerald like eyes that outwardly had shone with fear and uncertainty were lit up by an inner fire of hate and fury.

And then without further warning they duelled. The air around them became suffocating with magic and power. Voldemort's icy lighting like power clashed against Potter's own magic which licked at Lucius' skin like tiny but incredibly hot flames. He had never seen such a beautiful sight before and he felt totally entranced by the allure of power that would be able to help him to achieve his goals one day.

After the strange duel Potter escaped once more leaving them behind to the mercy of the dark wizard who was relieving his insane rage by cursing his Servants. Lucius was _Crucioed_ so much that his skin turned raw and red because of the intense nerve damage. And sadly as he lied in his huge and lonely bed in his Manor that night not even the hope of his future greatness could lessen his agony.

"_We, Malfoys are members of the highest circles. We, Malfoys are regale and never sink to the level of the commoners."_

He was rotting away in Azkaban after the huge fiasco at the Ministry of Magic. No one was there to help him, he was trapped in a little, dreary cell with nothing than his plans and thoughts serving him as company. He was shackled and looked down by disgusting mudbloods and half-bloods as if he was the scum and not them, but he knew better. He could see the flicker of fear in their eyes every time they checked on him. And he felt more than satisfied over this knowledge.

His _lovely_ wife had written him only once, insulting him and blaming him for their son's dreadful fate and suicide mission and silently demanding him to make everything right again. Draco's letters were full of barely concealed despair and terror and Lucius heart ached for his son, the only light and pride in his life, but knew if Draco survived his mission and eventually the war, he would only become stronger in character and will.

He had to wait patiently and see if his calculations had been right. He had to wait and see what would be the outcome of Potter and the Dark Lord's battle of wills...

"_We, Malfoys are always see through the lies, because we are the Masters of deceiving."_

Finding out that you had been outplayed by a Gryffindor was more than disturbing to Lucius. After the silent and puritan funeral of Severus – something that inwardly twisted his insides with sorrow every time he thought of his friend who was the only person who ever meant something to him aside from his son – the Chosen One simply disappeared leaving Lucius and his family to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives and try to build it up once more.

The annoying little brat who actually became a rather attractive and dangerous young man, just like Lucius predicted, had not even looked at them at the ceremony. Those hardened, catlike and faintly glowing green eyes were stubbornly glued to the marble headstone, not sparing a glance to him or even the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, just stood there a few feet from him and his family silently like a statue. However no statue could possess such a deadly and blazing aura that flared around the Boy Hero, embracing the lithe, feline, graceful figure like second skin.

Inwardly Lucius expected the boy to came over to him and remind him and his son of the Life Debt they owed to Potter, he would certainly have done that, but the Boy Who Conquer just disapparated without a word or glance at them. Leaving him and everything behind, playing his chosen role perfectly, misleading a Malfoy for the first time...

* * *

_Lucius looked at the exotic creature that was once a scrawny little kid and who was forced to play the games of the adults before he could even under__stand what he was doing. Their research seemed to be pointless; nothing they had found so far could help on the boy who was lying on his bed unconsciously, restrained by thick silk ropes that were enhanced by magic._

"_What is in you that seems to draw me in without my permission?" Lucius whispered to himself, watching as his fingers graded through the sweaty locks of raven hair. "You are a monster yet you were able to make me..."_

_He snatched back his hand, forbidding himself to finish the sentence with the infamous Malfoy self-restrain before he turned around and stalked out the silent room._

_***_

"_I find your decision a tad bit disturbing," Severus scowled at him from the other end of the recently created library._

"_And I find your exclamation quite rich, coming from a dead man," Lucius answered with a sneer._

"_So you're still angry about that little decoy."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. However I am still not going to change my mind."_

"_You realise you are obsessed with him?"_

"_Of course I am not. A Malfoy is never obsessed with anything!" Lucius scoffed, highly affronted. _

"_Then why don't you let Draco–" Severus started with a smug smirk._

"_I would never allow my son near to a beast like him!" he interrupted vehemently, however that smirk only widened upon hearing this._

"_Or you really do want him to yourself... You want to possess him, own him, devour him. For an eternity." Black eyes flashed him and he barely could hide his rapidly slipping composure. _

_Those words carried too much truth and even more dark promises and Lucius wanted to fulfil every one of them. Severus was right, he would never allow his son to possess such a source of power like Potter, because he wanted him to himself._

_He wanted to consume the magic that oozed off of Potter even in his severely weakened state. He wanted to tame the vicious creature that lurked behind those jade eyes. He wanted to overwhelm the boy's soul with his own imprint, erasing that damned bloodsucker's memory from Potter's whole being and possess the Chosen One entirely. _

_Yes, maybe he was obsessed... Obsessed with the fiery magic that sang to him so sweetly every time he saw Harry Potter. Obsessed with the possibilities of ruling that power. Obsessed with achieving greatness... And maybe something more. Much more._

"_You are wrong, my friend," Lucius smiled a cold, predatory smile causing the black hair Slytherin to narrow his eyes._

"_Taming the King of All Monsters are impossible Lucius, but trying to possess it is suicide."_

"_We'll see."_


	12. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys,_

_it's been a long time, which I'm really sorry for, but I was concentrating on __**Childe of Destruction**__ (second part is coming in the end of April) and this chapter gave me a little bit of head ache to tell the truth. Reasons in the After Notes which is still on my Livejournal._

_But, after spending a week without a proper Internet connection and lamenting how should I write this chapter it's finally done. I hope you'll like it, it's a little erotic and harsh in my opinion and __**I'm really curious about your thoughts of Harry and the chapter, so please review**__. (The review replies should be finished by tomorrow afternoon)_

_Btw here is a little contest (it's really popular these days so I decided to join):_

_**I'd like to reward my 300**__**th**__** and 500**__**th **__**and 1000**__**th**__(If I ever reach this number before I finish a story) __**reviewers with an at least 10 000 words one-shot.  
The rules are simple:**_

_**- You have to be logged in **__(or else I can't ask for your preferred pairing and if you have actual plotline_

_**-**__** It shall not be a flame **_

_**- And the review must be longer than three word**_

_**That's all. And yes I intend to reward every 300**__**th**__** and 500**__**th **__**and 1000**__**th**__** reviewer regardless of story. **_

_**So good luck,**_

_**Lilith**_

* * *

**9. A New Burden**

He felt like a caged animal in his own body, his personal hell where it was impossible to escape from. He should have been majestic and great; a real predator that enjoyed the power it had over the mundane mortals; he should have been basking in the terror and panic of the humans when they heard his name yet his moronic side, the side of a human chose to suffer and agony instead.

He suffered for something that was his rights by nature, tormented himself because he was greater and deadlier than anything that was born into this world and accepted the Sacrifice – which was thrown to him out of fear and pity – that despised him just as much as he detested his Chosen at that moment.

However something went wrong in their calculation and his restrains snapped, letting his other side out to play which filled him with dread but at the same time with eagerness too. He could feel the monster in the back of his mind, its sweet and cruel whispers, urging him to seduce then punish his Chosen. Demanding to destroy that disgusting muggle chit, to claw out her eyes and rip out her fragile little heart and the worst of it was that he wanted to obey.

* * *

_He was looking at his hands that were covered in black fur and didn't resembled the hands of a man in dismay and excitement; watching as they tore the silk shirt which covered Lucius Malfoy's nicely sculptured chest as if they had their own mind. __He felt alive and in control, domineering the usually so cold and collected man while his eyes greedily devoured the velvety alabaster skin of Lucius' chest and torso._

_He wanted to taste the aristocratic wizard, bite down on his impeccable flesh, mark him as his own then lap up all of his spilled blood, soothing the pain and his whole body shuddered in the pure need and lust that coursed through his veins. He had to wet his suddenly dry lips, but those steel like orbs followed the tiny movement, mesmerised fuelling his desire even more._

_He was burning alive, while his blood was boi__ling and racing through his blood vessels and an unfamiliar power wanted him to lay his claim finally. Yet his need to claim and show the arrogant noble who he belonged to was nothing compared to the most pleasurable agony that strained his lower regions. Rationality meant nothing anymore, the pure instincts had stolen every power from his mind reducing him to a mindless, but greedy puppet._

_Someone moaned in a deep husky voice as his lips touched the ivory silk covered flesh that he wanted so much. The muscles beneath his tongue contracted seductively as he explored more and more of the sinful skin of the wizard. He could feel and taste Malfoy's lust which was mixed up with icy fear and nervousness, something the haughty man would never show on his face, but could not hide it from the flavour of his being. _

_Would he have been still a human he had soothed his Chosen's nerves with soft caresses and kisses, but he was no longer a weak mortal and the other's anxiety only added to his desire. He couldn't __get enough of the man under him who was writhing helplessly, lost in the sea of pleasure. Gone was the facade of the great pureblood lord and it left a passionate and wanton man behind who willingly sacrificed himself in the altar of the life of a beast even though it was clear that Lucius Malfoy had other plans when he agreed to bond with him. _

_But it didn't matter now, because he was in control and Lucius Malfoy's faults and virtues became meaningless details in the flood of pleasure and desire.__ He nipped, licked and lipped teasingly, he spoiled and punished and ripped those beautiful sounds from the blond wizard, basking in the heady feeling of absolute power. _

_His gaze never left his task, the pure white skin that was bloodied and heavily marked by his claws and fangs by__ now, but it just didn't seem enough. The Slytherin was his Chosen, a substitute but still his Chosen and he should have felt more secure and whole with him yet he had never felt so alone before. _

_Both of them were desperate, seeking happiness and contentment in each other, clawing and tearing apart the other in their hurry and need, perfectly knowing their hopes were foolish and irrational. Their fates were entwined by the curse of eternity, irreversible and unbreakable, but at the moment it did not matter that they despised each other, because no matter how empty he felt inside, Lucius Malfoy belonged to him and him alone. And though it wasn't the happiness he imagined when he was nothing more than a child, but it had to be enough..._

_Or had it? _

_Were he deluding himself and the world too? Reality was covered in the crimson of blood, deformed and surreal... a simple illusion and he trusted this illusion, hoping that the Fates finally would allow him some rest and the possibility of peace. He couldn't figure out what was real and was only a dream, everything was messed up by magic and truthful lies, yet this was the life he had chosen for himself. _

_Or had he?_

_He wished he had been able to think. He wanted to be free of the shackles of burning pleasure and sensuality for a moment. He wanted to be free, the monster in him wanted to be free to control and direct his movements, but a tiny taste of the sweet freedom was enough to break his will and self-control, dooming both of them to the imprisonment of this half cat, half man state. _

_He was unable to control his movements; the moans, groans and sighs that filled the room were too tempting and his nonexistent will was not enough to part from his Chosen enthralling essence. He did see nothing more than milky whiteness that was embraced by the suffocating red mist of his reality and he heard nothing more than shallow gasps and racing hearts while his manhood slid against another silky and incredibly hardness..._

_Suddenly he was yanked backwards. Steel like claws sank into his hair, tearing him away from his Mate whose dilated silver irises showed pure confusion for a moment before they turned into the deadliest storm clouds of rage out of nowhere. And he couldn't get enoug__h of this sight. He was captivated by the bare, strong yet slender body and the snow white skin that carried his marks so proudly as well as by the aristocratic and arrogantly enchanting features and the golden locks that caressed and embraced his lover's figure so tenderly and elegantly._

_He wanted to reach out and continue his previous ministrations, but he barely moved an inch before those fingers clenched in his hair, jerking his head back once more, keeping him in place. In addition a soft material covered arm sneaked around his waist preventing him from any movement. _

_And he wanted to snarl at his __captor, to tear apart the foolish creature that dared to interrupt the ritual between his Chosen and him, however the moment his dilated and sluggish mind registered the unique scent that filled his nose he forgot his ridiculous plan of destroying the being behind him. The smell was... completeness itself, whispering sweet truthful lies into his ears about an honest reality while it tried to manipulate his senses and whole being without any serious trying._

"_You though I will let a __**human**__ have you?" purred the figure pressing against his back almost intimately in a dangerously sensuous tone. "You have broken into my life, your fleeting gaze demolished my entire world and you believed I will allow you to carry on without a second thought? You belong to me, you are __**mine**__ and not this–"_

"_I suggest you do not finish the sentence, Mr Cullen," Lucius interrupted frigidly; the aura of haughtiness and righteous superiority embraced him like a second skin. "Why don't you act like the polite little walking corpse you are and give my back what is mine by right?"_

_Malfoy got up from the bed without any shame, his graceful poise and prideful steps demanded attention and he happily obeyed this demand. At that moment it didn't matter that he person who was chosen by the Fates finally gave in and took him into his cruel embrace without any regret, __**his**__ Chosen's had an impression on him which overruled even the promises of absolute and true happiness. _

_For the first time in his life he wanted to be selfish and chain both men to himself, not caring about their opinions and needs, knowing perfectly well that they had no other choice but accept his decision. He wanted to use the fact he was everything the other two wanted to his advantage; he wanted to show them how cruel and merciless he could be if he needed to be, because all of them searched for the same: peace and happiness._

_But the promises of happiness, absolute power and fulfilment weren't more than a blindingly glorious fake illusion in the ruthless reality. They had built up their life of lies, needing the false comfort of illusions and facades as the truth always hurt too much to face it. _

_However the dream ended now and as the night was devoured by the first rays of __dawn he also found himself ready to let himself wield the power he was running away from so desperately before..._

"_I think both of you forget a tiny little detail," he whispered with an eerily soft hiss in his voice, drawing the others attention to him easily._

_His deformed fingers reached out and latched onto the silvery tresses of Lucius' hair clenching it tightly and dragging the graceful man against his front basking in the feeling of the maddening friction between their bare bodies. He was sandwiched between the two fools, one hot and full of icy passion, the other cold and full of scorching rage. There was no place for human insecurities anymore, because it was finally over._

_He won and now he intended to collect his prize._

"_**You**__ belong to me..."_

* * *

"It was a dream. It was only a damned dream," he whispered to himself as he bolted up in his bed looking around wildly in the still dark room before his gaze focused on his almost perfectly human hands.

There was no black fur or deformed fingers with talon like nails. His hands were perfectly normal or as normal as two hands with sharp retracting claws could be. Yet the dream seemed so realistic and which was worse, some part of him wanted it to be real. Deep in his heart he wanted to dominate, to control both bastard and he could feel as his resolve slowly slipped away, leaving him vulnerable in the hands of his monster.

He was alone in his body once more yet he had never felt his soul as full as he felt it now. There was no individual creature residing in him, stealing his life force and giving him unwanted powers in exchange, _he_ was the creature that demanded everything's and everyone's attention, he was the monster which commanded terror and respect... he was a real monster.

But somehow he didn't feel like a monster at all. He felt... confused.

"What's happening to me?" he was still staring at his hands before his eyes wandered towards the petit figure in his bed who was still in deep slumber. "Will I be a danger to you after this is over? Will I lose my mind because that blasted ritual?"

He should not have been thinking about these dreadful things now. He needed to be well rested because the next day he was going to go to school again after three weeks of absence and he was not looking forward to it. At all.

Those sinful pictures flashed behind his closed lids again and a sudden surge of lust coiled in the pit of his stomach out of nowhere causing him to moan softly. He was deluding himself. He was still too weak to win against Malfoy, the last three days had showed him that, but he could see the finest cracks on the man's stoic, uncaring mask. It was a desperate yet delightful war between them and despite his constant loss enjoyed every minute of their battles.

"I will win, Teddy," he murmured into the soft blue baby hair lying back down and hugging the little body to him. "I will not allow anyone to defeat me... even if it means, I have to become a monster."

* * *

Those caressing fingers were back carding though his messy locks and eliciting the most atrocious purring sounds out of him. He leaned into the wonderful touch before his mind caught up with his instincts causing him to freeze on the spot and curse everything and everyone which came into his mind for giving such an advantage into his lovely "Mate's" hand.

"I see you're finally awake, Mr Potter," the bastard's voice sounded smug. "And now I suggest you hurry because my son is quite _anxious_ to depart."

Harry's answer was nothing more than a menacing hiss and the fingers in his hair tightened, bordering on painful, which caused the young nundu's eyes to flash open and instinctually lash out.

His movement was nothing more than a burl, leaving Malfoy no place or time to defend himself before they crashed to the floor; Harry on top of the blond wizard, his clawed hands around the other's neck. Glowing catlike emerald eyes clashed with molten silver orbs challenging the wizard to do something, all the while leaning closer and closer to those tempting lips that uttered so delightful moans in his dream.

"What would your perfect little wife say now?" he purred with a sadistic smirk playing on his own lips. "You wanted to play with the vulnerable little Boy Hero, didn't you _Lucius_? But now it's my time to play."

Harry licked his lips, provoking the man shamelessly while one of his hands started to slide down to Lucius1 chest, claws ripping the expensive fabric of his white shirt and marking the flawless skin ruthlessly in their wake.

"You think I'm nothing more than a foolish child who can never be good enough for someone like you," he breathed in the Slytherin's ear coldly, caressing the shell playfully and at the same time grinded his hips against the hips beneath him. "But now you are the one who are not good enough. I can taste your so well hidden lust and fear, _Lucius._ I can feel your want, but you will have to beg for my touch," he laughed throatily nipping the earlobe and ripping a barely audible gasp out of his Sacrifice.

"I..." Malfoy's voice hitched for a moment, "would never touch a monster like you," he spat out causing the younger man's fingers to dig into his neck furiously before Harry could regain his control over his body.

"And I hope you will remember this in a month or so too _Lucius_," the green eyes flashed gold and the older man's eyes widened in shock. "Because no matter how much you think otherwise, you are mine." And Harry was out of the room – the still sleeping Teddy in his arms – before Malfoy's mind could even register what happened.

* * *

It hurt even though it shouldn't have.

He closed his eyes and allowed the heavy spray of hot water to conceal the deep pain that tore into his still transforming soul. He was going to be late from school and probably the Ferret was already at his wits end, but he just couldn't care less at the moment.

He was falling, deeper and deeper in the lowest pits of hell, losing his mind for a man he despised more than anything yet wanted just as much.

They were mistaken with their brilliantly damned ritual and now it was him who suffered the consequences. And it was him who intensively felt sorry for himself in the shower, perfectly knowing how pitiful he was and hating himself for his weakness.

"Maybe I should have killed that stupid human chit the moment I realised what's happening between her and _my _Mate," he laughed bitterly at the absurdity of his situation, scrubbing his golden skin raw.

But he couldn't be this pathetic. He promised he would never give up and he was going to keep this promise.

He was going to win... even if he has to turn into a real monster in the end.

He would not allow Lucius Malfoy or Edward Cullen to rule his life no matter the bonds or the lack of them. He was going to destroy their world and break their illusions, just like they did with him.

And it was a promise.


	13. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys,

I know, totally unbelievable that I updated. It's been a year and a very long one. To tell the truth there were days when my mind was set on abolishing this story, because the Twilight fandom and especially Edward Cullen isn't interesting enough to keep me occupied. Yet, here it is and while I'm still less than dedicated to continue this story, I'll try to do my best. Until then please enjoy and review despite my lousy skills of answering the comments... which sucks, because I have no idea when I stopped replying.

**So here is a request because I really feel shitty, if you've ever written a review to one of my stories and I haven't replied, please send some flames, pokes, angry faces, whatever and I'll catch up with my responses.**

Now enjoy the new twist I present during this somewhat short chapter and tell me what you think afterwards!

* * *

**10. A New Guard**

Timid sky blue eyes looked at him dead in the eyes, not flinching back even when they could see nothing but pure coldness and indifference and Harry had to admit that the muggle had courage to approach him and the sneering Malfoy scion next to him. The boy seemed vaguely familiar however he hadn't bothered to ask his name, knowing the blond would introduce himself if he wanted to.

"Welcome back," was everything the muggle said still staring into Harry's eyes.

"That's it? No inane questions? No luscious rumours about my absence?" the black haired wizard asked with a raised eyebrow and the other's lips quirked into a tiny smirk. "Ah your little groupies are glaring daggers at your back."

That smirk became cruel as the still nameless boy offered his hand. "I'm Mike Newton. And I don't have groupies."

Harry sniffed the air between them, pupils dilating for a moment as he tried to figure out what the Newton boy could hide, but there was nothing unusual in his scent. It was the typical smell of a hormonal teenager with the slight undertone of forest which indicated that Newton liked to wander in the woods... or did it mean something else?

"Really now? You could have fooled me," his own grin felt almost feral as he placed his own hand in the larger one. "You know my name."

Those blue eyes lit up and for a second Harry had the impression they were glowing; strong fingers engulfed his more delicate, but certainly not weaker appendages, silently promising mysterious and adventurous things.

"Are you done with your little chatter, Potter?" Malfoy hissed, clearly annoyed with him, stepping forward to size up the muggle teen. "I have better things to do than watch as you ogle this mu... mundane creature with stars in your eyes," he said in a disgusted tone before leaning closer to Harry's ear and whispered. "My father will be less than impressed when he hears about this."

Harry only smirked at the arrogant pureblood, letting the muggle's hand go in the process. So the little shit wanted to blackmail him? He could see the plans already forming behind those quicksilver eyes and the more animalistic side of him wanted to leap at the bastard and show him what it meant to be one of the most feared monsters in the world.

His vision started to bleed red, his claws sliding out, tearing into his palm as he hastily balled his fingers into fists to hide the evidence that couldn't be concealed by the glamour he wore. Suddenly the air was filled with the metallic and wild smell of his blood and someone growled not far from him.

"Meet me at lunch," he said in a tight voice looking at Newton again who on the other hand was staring at his balled hands fixatedly which caused him to narrow his eyes. "Come on Malfoy."

"Don't order me around!" Draco spat out but a scathing glance was enough for him to move.

They stepped into the main building, Malfoy basking in the attention but at the same time sneering in revulsion as he pranced down the hall among the staring crowd of students. Harry himself hid his still bleeding hands in his pockets, not caring about the pain that cursed through his arms. He didn't look at anyone, but could perfectly hear their whispered words and eager stares.

"_... Did you see him?"_

"_Yeah, like a real prince..."_

"_So hot..."_

"_Do you think he has a girlfriend?"_

"_And his friend..."_

"_I want to get lost in those green eyes..."_

"_His name is Harry you know..."_

"_And the other is Draco. How unique..."_

"_... even more beautiful than the Cullens..."_

Pathetic mortals; so eager to snatch the tiniest piece of gossip and making up stories and theories when they can't dig out anything. It was disgusting and the feral side of him wanted nothing more than show the mundane little things just how fragile their useless lives was. Sinking his claws into their tasty flesh, drinking up their blood, snapping their spine...

"I would wipe that bloodthirsty expression off of my face if I were you, Potter," Malfoy hissed from his left side. "You're making these... things nervous."

"Are you sure it's not you who I'm making nervous?" Harry smirked looking into those sharp silver eyes holding the molten gaze with self-confidence he had never possessed while they were in Hogwarts.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never be afraid of someone like you," the blond huffed, but his gaze told the truth.

Harry's smirk widened his eyes never leaving the annoying pureblood in front of him, not even when he knew that a pair of golden eyes were boring into the back of his head trying to read his thoughts, trying to figure him out... to no avail. He was too collected yet wild for the vampire, who just walked through the front door with his coven mates and human bitch on his arm, to be able to read him or his mind.

"Indeed."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Scarhead." A disdainful sneer and flashing grey eyes and in the next moment Harry's hand flashed forward, fingers burying themselves into silky white blond tresses before clenching eliciting a soft gasp from the young wizard forcing him to stop his trek to the destination of his first class.

"You may think that you are above everything, including me, but if I were _you_ I would choose my opponents with more care," he whispered in a dangerously purring voice enjoying the shock and fear that seeped into Malfoy's gaze.

To the others it may have seemed like he was caressing the blond, smiling and acting like he cared and Harry could see that Draco was too terrified to do anything about his advances. The arrogant boy understood the innuendo behind his little threat and despite the knowledge of his father's status he was considering the possibility of accepting Harry's offer.

"What's in it for me?" The raven haired boy had to admit that despite his sliminess Malfoy had a spine standing up to him in spite of his own fear.

Harry took a step closer to the pureblood, invading his personal space, his lips hovering over the other's thinned ones which gained gasps and hushed exclamations from the crowd causing him to smile in an utterly terrifying way.

"You're a greedy little bastard aren't you," he chuckled glowing green orbs alit with amusement and challenge. "What's your price?"

It sounded so dirty and Malfoy's cheeks darkened in embarrassment and mortification upon hearing it. It was an interesting game between them, childish and amusing, but at the same time challenging and cruel, both of them trying to gain the upper hand, trying to dominate the other... and now it was his chance to win.

"How dare you?" Draco snarled into his mouth.

"You just have to name the price _Draco_..." Harry whispered before pulling back. "Think about it."

The muggles openly gaped at him as he walked away from the shocked Malfoy heir without deeming any of them worthy of his attention. He felt powerful and it was a very addicting feeling and no matter how much a part of him wanted to go back the way he was; being the vulnerable and shy boy who didn't like attention the chance to act normal was snatched from him moulding him into something new and... deadly.

The new him acted like a pompous uptight asshole to cover the confusing and not at all innocent emotions that were slowly eating away his heart. He didn't understand the new, so much more feral feelings that welled up in him or the need to prove himself to others.

Intellectually he knew that he was changed by the ritual Severus and Lucius performed, he could feel the lack of chains and restrains on his soul and the beast in him as well as the constant urge to rip apart and taste the humans around him, starting with that chit who snatched away his Mate from him.

Harry swallowed heavily and closed his eyes leaning against the closed doors of his classroom. The desire to kill was overwhelming and his control was slipping through his clenched fingers alongside with his oozing blood. He instantly felt when his glamour vanished and his eyes snapped open in shock and panic. He had to do something!

Looking around for the nearest restroom, silently congratulating himself for his foresight for curling his tail around his waist, he dashed through another corridor following his nose that was leading him towards the source of the overly clear smell that was laced with the putrid stench of urine and other body fluids that described the men's restroom.

Harry skipped his first class, the importance of regaining his self-control more important than some useless and deadly boring muggle lesson he didn't even understand. The hallways were empty as he wandered around taking in the sights and analysing the smells coming from each classroom, never stopping; not when he caught a whiff of Malfoy's tempting, but still too weak scent, not when he smelled his Mate's essence and the alluring coldness of it that three weeks ago nearly caused him to lose his mind and especially not when the stench of that bitch filled his nose.

He couldn't afford losing his cool again and he was sure even that one slip up earlier would cost him intrusive and curious questions from Alice; vampires just had as sharp noses as he did which was disturbing in itself. Harry knew that Alice tried to visit him during his 'illness', Severus was nice enough to snark at him for exchanging mangy mutts for nosy marble freaks, and with her affinity to just 'know things' he also knew that it was only a matter of time before he was cornered by the pixie vampire.

They were friends after all and it was only natural that a friend worried when their friends suddenly dropped out of school and disappeared without a trace for three whole weeks. Unfortunately for Alice, Harry saw through her plan the inquiring and earnest glances suggested whenever their gazes met thorough the day. Not that she had any opportunity to catch him with Draco being glued to his side during the breaks between classes.

Harry rolled his eyes and repressed a derisive snort as the blond glared at another student who almost dared to approach them as they were sitting down to one of the empty tables in the cafeteria; the girl actually squeaked and run back to her friends, her mortification and fear scorching through Harry's senses.

"And here I thought your egoism would be overloaded by the blatant adoration these kids show to you," he retorted casually, smirking as Malfoy's knuckles whitened on his fork before he stabbed his perfectly sliced chicken viciously.

"No one asked your opinion, Potty. No self-respected pureblood would lower themselves to even acknowledge the trash littered around in this place," the young wizard sniffed haughtily, his silver gaze challenging and full of disdain.

Harry opened his mouth to retort however, before he could even utter a word, that slightly familiar earthy scent he smelled that morning tickled his nose making it twitch without his consent. Malfoy shot him a sardonic look, but Harry ignored him favour of following Mike Newton as he made his way to their table.

"Forget it, Potter," Malfoy hissed, grey eyes flashing with indignity and disgust. "I'm not sitting with a thing like that."

"No one is forcing you to stay," Harry countered acerbically, lips twitching slightly upward when the muggle reached them, smiling his all too perfect smile, blue eyes glittering with amusement.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Mike asked, glancing at Draco with open glee earning a withering glare and pursed lips.

Harry smirked and gestured toward the empty seat next to the pureblood whose body immediately turned statue-like and tense as a wire. It was an amusing sight and seemingly Mike thought so too because that crooked smile was back accompanied by a little wink that caused Malfoy's cheek to turn pink and lower his gaze sulkily.

"So what do we owe the honour?" Harry asked catching longing, envious and shocked looks alike from the crowd in the room. Alice was watching them with a keen look in her topaz irises, her lips moving too fast for a simple human to even notice she was speaking. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, before he turned back to the human sitting in front of him, ignoring his Mate's presence altogether.

"And here I thought we became friends in the matter of two minutes," Mike sighed mournfully causing Malfoy to bristle and Harry to snort softly.

"Sure you thought," he grinned, white teeth flashing in the sharp neon light of the cafeteria. "Now tell me the truth." All trace of humour was gone.

Both blondes sat up straight, Newton's expression turning serious and alert. "You intrigue me like Bella Swan never could."

"He's taken, you–" Malfoy snarled, hands clenched into fists on the table.

"Taken?" Mike mocked, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"Ye–"

"I'm not interested in your pitiful power games," Harry cut in tersely. "And I don't know what you're playing at Michael, but you picked the wrong person to toy with."

"I have no plans to _pursue_ you," the blonde replied with a shrug smirking at Draco. "But I can't deny that I feel you and the allure."

Harry withheld a wary sigh; the boy just confirmed what he suspected from the start and it didn't bode well with him at all. Especially not when he had no idea what kind of creature Newton was. The earthy smell and unnatural glint in his eyes were hints, sure, but there were far too many beings with similar features.

"If you don't want to pursue me, as you said, then what do you want?"

"Get to know someone who is just like myself." Crystal blue eyes started into his glamoured green ones, projecting sincerity. Then Mike lowered his voice even more so before he added, "Some who is hiding in plain sight."

Harry pondered over those words for a little while, his gaze searching for the tiniest sign of deception, but aside from the hint of malice and mischief, there was nothing. "We'll see," he said in the end, offering his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe we both will find what we are looking for."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we will." There was that smirk again as the boy curled his calloused fingers around Harry's, silent promises hanging between them.

"Harry!" That gleeful cry was the only warning before a small, cold body entwined itself around him.

"Alice," Harry groaned, gasping for air as he tried to keep his balance.

"I hope you're feeling better now!" the girl twittered happily, her hard arms still wound around his neck, eyes alit with genuine relief. "I had a feeling your friend was not going to let anyone near you, so I couldn't ask about how do you feel in the morning."

Harry smiled slightly, ignoring the cold smell of death that tickled his nose and was all too prominent even under the flowery perfume Alice used before heading to school that day. "I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry," he assured her.

"Where are your manners, _Harry_? You wouldn't even introduce me to your friend?" Malfoy asked all too sweetly, jabbing his elbow into Harry's ribs; it seemed he had enough of being ignored.

"Oh, yes... of course," Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Alice, this is my... cousin, Draco Malfoy. _Draco_, this is Alice Cullen, my first friend in Forks."

"Nice to meet you," tinkled the pixie-like vampire, her smile wide and beaming. "And I'm Harry's best friend."

"Likewise. And we are only distant cousins through my mother," the blonde added with a lazy smirk, his gaze wandering over to Edward who was leaning against his car not far from them wearing a dark frown. "Unfortunately, I think it's time we left," he continued turning back to Harry with a disgustingly fake concerned look on his face. "Whatever you try to feed your friends with, you're still recovering and my _father _will worry if we don't get home in time."

Harry didn't comment on his rival's sickly sweet and overly familiar behaviour, after all, what good would it have done? He was even slightly amused, not that the little white ferret had any right to stake a claim on him, but from what he learned during the seven years they spent together in Hogwarts, Malfoys were generally possessive of everything they deigned as their own. The rational part of Harry's mind was aware that it was for the best, because the vampires, unlike the warm-blooded magical creatures, like Harry, while felt the attraction and pull toward their soul mates, could decide who they wanted to love. And Edward Cullen had made his mind up before Harry even appeared, which meant he could do only one thing; respect his mates decision and avoid him as much as he could.

"I can assure you, Draco, I'm perfectly fine," he replied finally trying to repress the urge to teach the bastard where he belonged. "However, you might be right, I'm severely behind in my classes and getting home late doesn't help my case at all."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Alice beat him to it. "If you want to, I and... Jasper would be more than willing to help you catching up with the workload," she offered, her gaze turning glazed for a second as she hesitated.

"I think... I have no other choice," Harry shrugged, offering a sheepish grin, but inwardly he was wondering what the vampire really wanted from him. "But only if it's not too much of a bother."

"Nonsense!" the girl giggled happily. "Say what, we head over to your house after dinner?"

"I think tomorrow would be a more sufficient date," Malfoy cut in, his tone mild and surprisingly polite. "Harry still needs to rest; the... virus that attacked him was really stubborn, and as I said he has still yet to fully recover." A pointed look from the pureblood stopped Harry from arguing.

"Great!" Alice chirped with an eager nod. "See you tomorrow in Chemistry." They hugged once more before the girl joined his siblings at their car.

"Get in, Potter. The sooner we get back to your revolting and shabby hut, the sooner I can get rid of you," Malfoy barked haughtily and disappeared behind the door of the passenger seat.

"We'll see who will get rid of whom, Draco Malfoy, maybe even permanently," Harry growled softly before getting into the car so they could finally leave.


End file.
